Chrome: Her Servant of Evil
by meygle
Summary: CHROME. The reason why the Four Kingdoms are colour coded. Queen Rilliane ruled the Yellow Kingdom alone...until she meets her new servant, Allen. But he proves to be more than just a charismatic butler. He may just show her how evil, yet beautiful the world truly is. (A twisted, humour-based take on the popular Len song, in which nobody dies.) :)
1. The night it all began,

**a/n: New story! I'm really excited to start on this one :) I realized that I write too much dark and death-related things (Like in the Dollmaker). So I'm going to challenge myself to take a sad, death related song...like Servant of Evil...and try to make a twisted, funnier version where nobody...NOBODY dies (at least nobody important...)! Like, really twisted. I'm using the character names from the actual SOE story, so here's the cast list (I'll be adding to it):**

**Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Rin Kagamine Allen Avadonia: Len Kagamine Leonhart: Leon Oliver: Still Oliver (Oliver doesn't appear in the original SOE chronicles, so in this version he's just Oliver...I needed a blonde)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original SOE characters, setting, story etc. This is just a messed up version.**

**OK! BEGIN!**

* * *

We are all capable of telling a story. Whether long or short, joyous or downright depressing, everyone has a history. Everyone has a legacy, in which their past had been born, weaving into an intricate series of events which lead up to the end. Whether it has an ending at all.

But what about a story of evil?

* * *

**?'s POV:**

With my basket swinging in hand, I skipped down the dusty yellow streets. Bustling crowds went about with their business, as I tried to avoid them. Nothing stopped me from fully embracing my surroundings, the wind tousling my hair or the satisfying thumps of my feet rebounding off the ground, my skip accelerating into a full-fledged sprint.

"OW!"

I landed face first into some stranger's chest, the impact causing me to hit the road with an embarrassed scream. A sharp jolt of pain went up the back of my head, causing my spine to feel the fall.

A crowd had gathered around my crumpled figure, fingers pointing and mouths hollering with laughter. No one stepped out of their way to help me up, and the more polite ones just stared. Their angular shadows bathed me in their mocking cackles, a physical embodiment of shame.

I had to stop a stream to stinging tears from escaping my eyes. Who did these people think they were? I picked myself and my basket up and continued my way. But not before managing a glare at the mob, who had started to break apart and leave.

"Xanthines." I sighed. I should've known. The Yellow Kingdom is an unfriendly place. People were known for their repulsive nature, degrading sense of humanity, and mercilessness. Surely, a fallen girl made great laughing material to these monsters.

I held the sides of my arms, as I escaped to a place where I would be alone. I shook my head, shamed that I was one of them. My dress scraped the wall, as I slid down the side of a dark alleyway. It reeked of garbage and grime, but I didn't care at the moment. I stared up at the blue sky, the golden sun matching the colours of this Kingdom.

"I'm sorry." A voice whispered.

"Huh?!" I jumped up, immediately getting into fighting stance. It took me several long seconds to track the source of the voice: A cloaked figure, standing so that the light coming from behind it shadowed their face.

"Who are you? Get away!" Accidents in an alleyway were never good ones.

"Please calm down. I'm just sorry...sorry that you had to go through that."

I gave the stranger a disbelieving look. However, the tone of their voice (I couldn't tell if it was male or female), sounded gentle. Maybe even sympathetic.

"How did you know?"

"I was there when it happened. It's something that was MY responsibility. I could have controlled it, but I didn't. That's why I sincerely apologize. It will all get better, I promise."

I stared, confused. What was going on?

"Err...um..."

"I've got to go. Remember, the most important things in life seem to have no meaning, until you lose them. Like hope. So hold on to it, okay?" The figure gripped their cloak tighter, their voice cracking just the slightest.

The stranger turned to dash out the alleyway, and down the street. I protested, leaping up at the last second to latch into their billowing cloak. I intended to ask some questions, because an incident like this was too suspicious to let go, right?

"Who ARE you?" I demanded, a bit forcefully. I whipped the person around, hoping to catch a glimpse of their face. But all I got was a gasp, as they ducked down. The figure sighed sadly, and I sensed that it was because there was no normal way for them to deliver the answer to me. My heart raced, as I didn't know what I was in for.

"I'll tell you who I am. But first, let me tell you a story."

A story? Did this person think I was five...?

"I think I can go without a story."

"Please. All your answers will be in it. Do you think I have all day?"

"Nope. And I don't expect you to think the same for ME." I should've been home by now, with the groceries. But no. Somehow, THAT did not happen.

"Then we're on the same page here." I shivered, as I felt the figure smile in their sentence. I leaned against the wall, fiddling with my nervous fingers.

"Whatever."

"Is that a _yes_ whatever, or a _no_ whatever?"

"Fine, fine! Just get on with it, will you..?"

Turning to face me, I could see two bright yellow eyes in the darkness of their hood. Eyes that were sad, warm, and wise. But in the strangest way, they seemed teasing. Maybe even villainous...

"Very well. Once, in a Kingdom not so far away..."

* * *

He came that night on a ship.

He arrived so soundlessly, he could've have blended in with the fog as it curled restlessly around the beach, like a warning was buried beneath it. The cliffside curled over, like a sleeping dragon over the kingdom below. Looking over the edge with a proud, edgy feel, was a castle. _The _Castle. The darkness of that evening accentuated the only light that was glowing like a beacon, a beacon to him.

_"The Queen hasn't slept yet."_ He thought to himself, smiling under his cap. Perfect.

The man grasped his briefcase, the contents unknown. In his other hand he grasped a piece of paper, the very one that had brought him here. His coat flapped in the wind, at the same rhythm as the waves. His eyes glimmered, as he crossed the beach, stole through the sleeping city, and reached the castle...the beautiful, deadly castle. His shadow followed him like a companion, covering his footsteps. As he approached the majestic, towering castle, he realized that_ someone_ was still awake.

"Do you have authorization to enter Castle grounds?" A guard stopped him, with a swift hand gesture. The stern, rugged soldier had golden eyes and xanthus hair...much like himself.

"Not particularly, sir. But I have come to seek favour of Her Majesty. A job interview, I'm assuming."

Leonhart was the guard's name. The emotionless young man stared back at him with iron eyes, as hard as his armour. "It's far too late for anyone to be bothering Her Majesty. Come back tomorrow."

"I won't be back tomorrow. She's looking for a servant, sir. I'd say she'd be happy that her request be fulfilled."

"And how do you know that? You may not pass qualifications."

"I just do. Please let me pass."

"It is part of my duty to say no. Now, leave before I alert security."

It wasn't often that someone refused him. The foreigner's anger only showed as a cheeky raise of his eyebrow. He was getting impatient, as he had been through so much to get here. One oversized castle guard wasn't going to halt him.

"What security? The Yellow Kingdom had already fallen. Our Queen has left quite a legacy, hasn't she? We all know that half the population had fled. Leaving a single, stingy soldier to guard Her Majesty's life."

"Why you...!"

Iron flashed silver as Leonhart whipped his blade out, a crisp, cold sound. He moved forward to sever the foreigner. In the Yellow Kingdom...and only the Yellow Kingdom, such a move was legal.

His opponent didn't even blink. As the blade came down, he caught it with a hand. The force didn't pain him, and he even smiled at his successful block. The only thing that was out of place was that his cap had fallen off, when the wind from the blade coming down blew it off. With a precise motion, the foreigner whipped the sword out of the guard's hand. Then he bent it casually, from blade to hilt.

Leonhart's eyes widened, and his heartbeat quickened. This man was not normal. He leaned down, whispering sweetly to the soldier.

"Let me try again: Tell Her Majesty that Allen Avadonia wishes for permission to speak to her about the job placement." He dropped the sword, picked up his cap, and then unraveled a crinkled sheet of paper, with the request for a servant. "...loyal, trustworthy, polite, must be strong enough not to quiver in my presence...preferably attractive.." He read the contents of the paper.

"Do you think I'll fit the role?" Allen looks at Leonhart with a cheerful smile, and then laughs.

"A-a-acess g-granted..." He scrambled away, leaving his sword behind. He doesn't even want to check the contents of the foreigner's briefcase.

"Thank you, sir!" Allen yells after him. He smirks again, and enters.

"There are four Kingdoms: Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue. Each are ruled by a monarchy, and bore the characteristics of their Kingdom's colour: Eyes, hair, and fashion sense. Those in The Red Kingdom were brave and heroic souls. The Crimsons are stoic, proud, yet violent. They had brownish to reddish hair and eyes, or colours resembling wine. The Blue Kingdom were the erudites...studious, wise, and cunning. They are the masterminds in strategies and psychology, and pair well with the Crimsons. However, although the Crimsons were the bulk of the battle, the Azures were the brains. And in The Green Kingdom lived the musicians, artisans, and actors of the Four Kingdoms. They are the happy people, but with short attention spans and the belief that "ignorance is bliss". They are creative people, who tend to fall in love easily, with or without reason. The Verdigris, they were called, are also the pinnacle of beauty.

The Yellow Kingdom, however, was something unlike the other Kingdoms. It used to be a beautiful, wealthy country, until it had fallen after the coronation of the recent Queen. The Xanthines, they were called, are now the bringers of doom. The Yellow Kingdom consisted of thugs, gypsies, prison camps, and execution sights. Blood often ran freely down the streets. The Yellow Kingdom used to be a city for merchants, and makers...they produced the goods to be imported to the other Kingdoms. But when little Riliane d'Autriche was put on the throne, it all changed. Soon, all the residents had fled, or were executed. The taxes were inflicted heavily, but nobody was able to stand up to their dictator. Convicts from other Kingdoms were brought here to be killed. Although the Xanthines were good lawyers and judges, they were so burdened by all the deaths and crimes that they resigned. Everyone soon hated their blond hair and golden eyes...except for Queen Riliane, of course. Instead, her eyes were blue, which earned her the nickname 'The Blue-Eyed Tyrant'."

"Enough, Oliver!"

Oliver closed the book he was reading out of, giving the Queen a cool gaze. "Is something the matter, my Queen?"

"What type of story is this?"

Queen Riliane sat up from her linen sheets, pulling her hair out from her ponytail. She huffed, crossing her arms. Even at the age of eighteen, she still loved having bedtime stories read to her.

"Well?"

"It's the story of our world, Your Majesty. I wanted you to know how the other Kingdoms function."

"Then why does it mention me? And speak dirt about my land?"

"Well, it's because you're a_ part_ of that. Literature nowadays talk about you, _a lot_. You wouldn't believe all the propaganda."

"That does not qualify as an excuse, Oliver! I don't care about crap like that. My Kingdom is all that matters."

"Don't swear, Your Majesty."

"I do what I want, Oliver. I know you were my uncle's adviser...you must have read books better than this!" She leaned over, took the book out of Oliver's hands, and flung it across the room.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Yawning, the teenager brushed his blond hair out of his eye bandage, and then proceeded to find another book. It was SO late! Who would be awake at this hour?

"Your Majesty!"

Fearful knocking came from the door, as the voice continued to shout "Your Majesty!". Oliver got up from his stool, and walked over to open the door for Leonhart.

"Speak, Leonhart." Riliane brushed herself off from her last tantrum, and stood up from her bed.

"A man has requested the role to be your servant! He's waiting outside! Hurry, quick!" Leonhart was pale, and was panting like a mad dog.

"Leon, calm down." Oliver soothed him. He turned to Riliane, who had a sly smile on her face.

"Ohoho, a servant! How wonderful. Leonhart, tell him I shall see him tomorrow."

"My Queen, he wants to see you NOW."

The full grown man was still in shock, as he got up and returned to his post.

"Your Majesty, I have a bad feeling about this..." Oliver mumbled after a considerable silence.

"Nonsense. Look at the way he had scared Leonhart! Ahaha, he must be just as evil as moi!" Riliane happily fell back on her bed, laughing. "Tell him that I'll be coming now. I need your assistance in the preparation."

Oliver groaned. "It's two am, Your Majesty. I can't-"

"You will. NOW."

The short kid in his late teens blinked back his anger and went to retrieve the Queen's clothes. Of course, he wasn't allowed to dress her. After about twenty minutes, the Queen emerged into the throne room with her royal garments, although she had a tired look in her usually regal stare. She sat on her throne, which was ten-feet tall, with a slouch.

"Bring him in."

Leonhart gulped, running out of the throne room to retrieve him. He came back a few seconds later, with the man.

"Your Majesty, here enters Allen Avadonia..." He spoke, bowing.

"I humbly present myself to you, my fair Queen." Allen got down on one knee, and then looked up to meet her eyes.

What struck Riliane as the oddest was his smile. He was SMILING in the presence of the most evil, horrendous figure of power in all the Four Kingdoms! Yet he was treating this like a courtship in a ball, like Riliane was nothing but an insignificant girl. He had fine features, and it was obvious that he was from the Yellow Kingdom, by the colour of his eyes and hair, and his accent. A fellow Xanthine, she thought. His blonde hair fell to his shoulders, giving him a gentle, dreamy appearance.

"Keep talking." She yawned.

"I was aware of that fact that you were looking for a personal servant. A butler, perhaps? I've decided that since I have had experience with monarchy before, to try to serve Your Majesty. I specialize in a range of household activities, and I'm quite educated as well."

_"Est-ce que vous parlez en francais?"_

_"Oui, ma Reine."_

Riliane studied him, impressed. "Can you cook?"

"Yes, I'm a renowned chef back in my-"

"As long as you can cook, then you're hired."

Allen chuckled, clearly pleased that she accepted him. "I'm amused. You've never specified that on the application paper."

"Screw that stupid paper. I just love food, okay?"

Allen looked at her, smiling again. This guy has _guts_. She never met anyone who would smile and look at her AT THE SAME TIME. Let alone even LAUGH. He was either stupidly brave...or maybe unaware of her reputation. In fact, although he was impressive, breathing the same air as him made her feel...strange.

"Alright, so you're hired then. Just because you think you're so smart that you were accepted, doesn't mean that you can just slack off. Remember, _I'm_ the one who gives orders, here. Whatever I desire, you will go out of your way to get it for me. And be warned that I have the power to kill you whenever I see you doing something I don't like. Understand?"

"Understood, Your Majesty! I am honoured to be of service!"

Riliane rolled her eyes. But deep inside, this Allen Avadonia unsettled her. The true reason why she chose him was that she wanted to study him a bit...and understand why he seemed so familiar to her. And there was no other choice. The other men that Leonhart brought in were all dismissed, and never treated her with such courtesy as Allen.

"Very well, then. But first, I need you to take an oath and seal the agreement. I want to see your application, understood?"

"Crystal clear, my Queen." He took out the piece of parchment, and Leonhart stepped forward to take it.

"Leonhart, let me do this."

Oliver and Leonhart shared a look, as they both knew it was not normal for the evil Queen to offer to do something herself. He stepped back, and watches carefully as Riliane gets up from her ridiculously large throne, and walks gracefully up to Allen. She gives him a devilish smile, who counters with one just as evil.

"Let's see."

She whipped the parchment from his hands, turning her back to him. The Queen unraveled it, her eyes scanning down the page. Then they narrow.

Turns out, this guy hasn't filled in much besides his first and last name, and his experience. He doesn't even have a birthday, and his hometown was labeled CHROME INC. Family, status, and contact information were also left blank.

"What's this? You haven't finished it."

"I have, your Majesty. You can see my signature in the bottom right hand corner."

Indeed, there was. "You have no birthday? No family? How old are you? Like, sixteen?"

"Actually, I'm eighteen. Same age as you."

Riliane scoffed. "Eighteen?! How? You're so short!"

"But I'm taller than you, Your Majest-"

"Shut up. OK, back to the paper...where do you live?"

"I'm not actually sure...here, I guess? I was raised by the workers of Chrome, who request that I do not give out information other than what's on the paper."

"Hardly anything's on the paper..."

"I have the documentation here to prove it."

"Never mind, I get the point." She looks up at him, the corner of her mouth lifting. "You're strange."

"Aren't we all?"

Oliver nudged Leonhart. Usually, Riliane wouldn't tolerate this kind of talk. The lack of sleep must be getting to her...

"That's enough sass for tonight, Mr. Avadonia. As you may know, in this Kingdom we seal agreements with blood." She pressed a knife to his chest, crossing her arms. She then takes a feather pen from Oliver. "Now, if you'll just take this knife and, you know, then you can start working tomorrow."

"I can start work right now."

"Really?! Then can you read me a bedtime story after this?"

He laughs. "Of course!"

Oliver and Leonhart gasped, as they watched Allen slashed his wrist savagely. Riliane's eyebrows raised in interest as he displayed not a single show of pain. He didn't care of the blood that ran down his arm, dripping onto the floor. He casually smiles, as she dips the feather into the blood, and then signs her name.

"It is done. Oliver, take-"

Oliver faints.

"Leonhart, take Allen and Oliver to the medical ward. You are dismissed after that...except for the servant, of course."

The soldier and foreigner return an hour later, as he escorts Allen to the servant's quarters. The door creaks open, as Leonhart speaks in a collected voice.

"These are the servant's quarters. As you can see no one has been here for a long time."

Several bunks line two sides of the wall, all dark and dusty. The sheets are a faded yellow colour, so old that it looks beige. There's a single small desk with an ink stand, but no paper. Allen steps in, the briefcase in hand. He surveys the area.

"I find it very...roomy. The open space is quite lovely."

"Ah yes, this castle used to have more than a hundred servants. They all vanished after the Queen was put on the throne. Until you came."

Allen nods, examining the bandage around his wrist. He puts slight pressure on it, causing the linen to slowly turn red. Mumbling something about a psychopath, Leonhart turns around and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

"Good night!" Allen exclaims after the door slams. He grins to himself, satisfied of the accomplishments of today. Queen Riliane doesn't seem as evil as she sounds...more like a phase that teenagers go through. But who knew what kinds of evil lies beneath her dangerous, sugary coating?

Gentle tapping comes from the window. Allen opens it, and a dove flies through, landing on the desk. It coos softly, displaying a yellow tag on its leg. In its beak, it held a note.

Allen smiles, gently retrieving the note and patting the dove on the head. He read it in the disappearing moonlight:

**_AA_**

**_REQUESTING MISSION REPORT_**

**_CHROME INC._**

The dove watches on the servant's shoulder as he blows on the note, causing the letters to vanish. Then he plucks a feather from the dove, dips it in ink, and writes:

**_MISSION REPORT:_**

**_HAVE SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED STEP 1. HER MAJESTY WON'T SEE IT COMING._**

**_EVEN READ HER A BEDTIME STORY. HOW COOL IS THAT?_**

**_AA_**

He gave the slip of paper to the dove. After releasing the bird, Allen plops the briefcase onto a bed, and opens it. Inside has only two things, strapped against the inside of the briefcase: A vial of poison, and a knife. The servant takes the knife, running his hand along the dull side of the blade. He chuckles darkly.

_"We'll see how evil you truly are, my Queen..."_

* * *

**a/n: I told you it was twisted x)**

**Red Kingdom: The Crimsons (Good fighters)**** Blue Kingdom: The Azures (Smart people) Green Kingdom: The Verdigris (Artistic people) Yellow Kingdom: The Xanthines (Evil people, used to be wealthy)**

**Please let me know what you think. \\(^o^)/ Tune in next time~!**


	2. and what happens after that!

**a/n: Second chapter here we go :D Thank you all who read the first chapter, I know it must be really weird stuff to read but...lets do this!~**

**Kyle Marlon: Kaito**

** Josephine: Riliane's horse**

_Riliane was in a field. A big, beautiful field full of yellow butterflies, with dew glistening on the emerald green grass. The mountains were in the background, with cotton-candy pink clouds in the distance. There was laughter, and then bunnies started circling her._

_"I must be dreaming..." She storms away from the bunnies, who were chanting "Circle You, Circle You..." in an unsettling song._

_"Shut up!" She turns to one of them, madly kicking it into a tree. The bunny's head bursts open, as the rest of the bunnies continue chanting. The largomorphs were continuing to grow larger and larger, as they towered over the Queen, looking down at her with beady eyes. Riliane stumbles, tripping over a stone and then falling over to face the cursed rabbits, which covered the sky. Wait, it wasn't a stone._

_Riliane flips over, to find that she tripped over a bunny's head. The disembodied head plops onto her chest, blowing onto Riliane's face. Its eyes turned yellow, as it opened its mouth:_

_"Wake up, Your Majesty! It's a brand new day."_

_Oh yeah. Allen..._

* * *

"Wake up, Your Majesty! It's a brand new day!" Allen yelled into Riliane's ear, startling her awake.

"What on Earth are you-OW!"

She hit her forehead right against his, as he was leaning over her. Riliane rubbed her head gingerly, but Allen didn't even seem pained.

"Rise and shine! It's already half past ten...you've slept in for three hours! But then again, you must be exhausted, after what happened yesterday."

Riliane glared at Allen, who was sitting on the side of her bed. "Why are you on my bed?!"

"It's simple. I tried knocking, then calling. Then to ensure that you weren't kidnapped last night, I broke in with a lock pick."

"Did you blow on my face?" She mused, recalling the details of her nightmare.

"Yes, I tried that too. I amused myself with many different ways to awaken the Queen, much which were unsuccessful."

"Get out. **NOW!**"

Allen was off of the bed in a flash. Screaming, Riliane threw off her covers, chasing him around the room, and out. She slammed the door, still able to hear him laughing as he ran down the hall.

"What a _creep!"_ She huffed, resting her back against the door. "I'm going to have him executed today. No sane person would ever watch the Queen as she slept, it's nerve-wracking."

The curtains were closed, but she didn't bother opening them. Riliane never like the light streaming though the windows, to greet her in the morning. It makes stars and circles dance across her vision.

The young ruler slid down into a sitting position. She tried to remember what had happened last night, how she was crazy enough to let Allen work for her. She recalled walking right up to him, something she has never done to a subject before. How his smile looked just as evil as hers. It gave her stomach butterflies, as she daydreamed about all the things they would be able to accomplish, since they thought the same way.

_"But I'll never be like him. Watching girls sleep..."_

She then remembered that he was there before she drifted to sleep, reading a fairytale. He read the words fluidly, weaving the story together, and the gentle tone of his voice resonated into her ears even as she slept.

Maybe he isn't so bad, after all...

Riliane's stomach growled, as she quickly prepared herself and opened the door. Allen was standing right there, and she jumped back in surprise.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Why escorting you of course. I bet you're starving, my Queen." He steps aside, bowing, and she cautiously walks past him.

"Creep..." She mumbles.

However, breakfast turns out to be wonderful. The servant wasn't lying when he said he could cook. Plates of delicacies from other Kingdoms were laid out before her, and food that she could only dream of eating. She couldn't decide whether to go all out on the food...or take a tiny bit of each, just to savour each dish that the servant prepared.

The entire time she was complimenting and savouring each dish, Allen was just standing off to the side, lost in thought.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I've had already eaten. And surely I wouldn't be worthy of feasting with the Queen."

Riliane wasn't listening, as she took a loaf of bread.

"This, you made?"

"In the early hours of morning, yes. You may know it as brioche."

She took an eager bite, and her taste buds exploded. Although the brioche seemed the least exotic dish on the table, it tasted just as good...maybe even better.

"I love it! And I love you, Allen!"

She saunters over and takes his face in her hands, comically. Then her palm whipped across it, so fast that he HAD to feel pain.

"Not! That was for this morning!"

Allen rubbed his cheek, fascinated. "Oh, that actually...hurt."

Riliane grinned, holding her head high. "Of course it does. You know, Allen, I was about you have you executed today, if it weren't for your cooking skills. The food was simply grand!"

Her servant smiled. "Thank you very much, Your Majesty. And believe me, you wouldn't want me executed."

"We'll see about that."

After Allen cleaned up (though he left the leftovers for Leonhart and Oliver), he joined Riliane as she went through paperwork and letters, etcetra. Writing rejection letters in reply to the overly-sweet poems from Prince Kyle of the Blue Kingdom...who was madly in love with her.

"I told him NO! But that jerk never leaves me alone!" Stirring up a flurry of papers, a frustrated Riliane throws a tantrum. Allen attempts to calm her down.

"Why? Does your heart belong to someone else?"

"It belongs to no one but MYSELF." Riliane lifts her head from the table, dusting herself off like nothing had happened. "I don't believe in love, and the customs of dating and marriage. It's all a joke to me."

"Ha ha. Good one, Your Majesty."

"Seriously, Allen. I don't have time for that!" Riliane walks over to the window, pulling it open elegantly. "My Kingdom is all I need. I don't want anyone else to lead it with me. In fact, in the near future I shall isolate myself from all mankind, except for my Josephine. That way, when I die, my Kingdom will die with me."

"Sounds like a sad life." Allen remarks. He walks up right next to her, the entirety of the Yellow Kingdom spread out beneath them. "But do you ever wonder what it's like to be in love? To have someone who you can trust and understand?"

The Queen made a noise of disgust. "According the things written in the Blue Jerk's letters, the answer is NO. And what do YOU know about love?"

"Nothing, Your Majesty. That's why I wonder."

As the morning processed, Leonhart and Oliver still haven't yet woken up. Riliane and Allen took a stroll in the royal gardens, just before lunch. Flowers in all different shades of yellow were soaking in sunlight, as petals blew around, even without wind. A gigantic tree stood in the middle, probably a hundred years old.

"This place sucks." Riliane scoffs. "Don't you agree, Allen?"

"Actually...I find it lovely. Look at those chrysanthemums! And these sunflowers, and black-eyed Susans! See how well cared for those Asiatic lilies are?" He turns around, smelling one. "Oh! Marigold!"

"Really? I just refer to all of them as 'flower'."

"Who tends them?"

"No one. I used to have several gardeners, but they all left. However, the flowers just kept on blooming, like they had minds of their own. Although, whenever I kill someone, they seem to bloom healthier..."

Allen stopped in mid-step, and then continued walking on.

"So these flowers are...evil, then?"

"I guess? I remember a group of researchers injected a purple flower, turning it yellow. Then they planted it in the gardens, and it spread like crazy." She leans over, picking one of the said flowers. Allen examines it.

"A violet, but yellow. How interesting. But I guess the name does not make sense now that it had lost its original pigmentation."

"Then we shall give it a new name. How does the Yellet sound?

"...or the Viollow. Which do you prefer?"

The Queen was silent. Riliane and Allen looked at each other, both expecting the other to say something to break the quietude. A while had passed before they burst out laughing.

"Ahahahah! Look at us! Renaming flowers. Did you drug the food?"

"Even if I did, Your Majesty, I wouldn't tell you!"

This is so weird, Riliane thought. It's been less than twenty four hours and this weirdo already made her laugh at something ordinary. Who cares what the flower is named? It's just a flower, in Riliane's book.

"Let's go back. There's work to be done, and people to torment."

"Then I shall accompany you there."

As Allen started following behind her like a shadow, the Queen suddenly turns around.

"You...can walk alongside of me if you want." She meets his eyes, almost hoping for him to answer. "I mean, this trail's pretty rough. You don't want your Queen to fall and injure herself, do you?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty. Though I think the route is safe enough, I will do as you say. Were you, perhaps, afraid that I may stab you from behind?"

"Possibly..." Riliane was glad that he brought that up. Although it wasn't _exactly_ the reason why she wanted him to walk with her, but now she knows that many people want her off the throne...what if Allen was one of them? She should be more careful, around him.

_"But then again,"_ She thought._ "He's just Allen. What is there to be afraid of?"_

* * *

Slowly, but surely, a month passes by since the day Allen showed up in the castle. Then two. Riliane soon finds a different side to herself when she's with him, although she never admits it. And the aching familiarity of him never went away. With each moment she spent with him, it was like she met him before, in the past...although something like that was not possible, right?

Allen was different than the other servants she used to have. He wasn't afraid of her, and didn't even flinch when she struck him. He just smiled, like he knows a secret she doesn't. He's cunning, eager to work, and gentle. Not to mention a little...bipolar. Little does Riliane know that the point of him being here was to end her life. Since then, Allen has taken Riliane outside, to places she's never been, and she begins to see how beautiful the world really is. How each Kingdom had a quirk of their own, a personality that defines them as unique.

"How you ever been to an ocean?" Allen inquires.

"I live over one, dum-dum."

"But have you swam in the sea? Felt the salt on your skin? Glided through the waves like a sky underwater?"

"Eww...why would I do that?"

And so the servant took her swimming, at the beach right next to the castle. It was a win-lose situation, because the Queen was hard to put up with. She hovered over the water in a plain tank top and skirt, whining about how cold it was and how she'll drown. He then had the pleasure to push her in, and watch her struggle in the shallow water.

"Who's the evil one now?" He remarks, smirking. Allen gets into the water with her, and she starts spashing him mercilessly. He's wearing nothing but shorts, so Riliane could see a blotchy scar on his back.

"This? Oh, that was when I was riding a horse and then fell onto a campfire, giving me this burn. Stupid, huh?"

Riliane laughs, although there was something about the way he said it that struck her as a lie. Was that the true reason why he had that scar?

Hours later, the two were exausted, watching the sunset at the dock. She shivers in the cold, and so Allen puts his coat over her.

"Look into the pocket, if you'd like."

And so she does. Riliane uncovers a piece of paper and a glass bottle, looking at him for an explaination.

"There's a legend that says that if you put your deepest desire into a bottle, and cast it out into the sea, it just may come true. You have the honours."

Riliane's gaze moves to the water, glowing warm with shades of orange. She dangles her feet over the dock's edge. "_I wish that Allen could be my servant...forever_." She thinks. Writing the wish onto the paper and slipping it into the glass bottle, Riliane drops it into the ocean. It sinks once, bobbles many times, and then disappears into the horizon.

"What did you wish for, Your Majesty?"

"Oh, I wished that Kyle would leave me alone. You should've known that by now."

The pair returned to the melancholy castle, seeing that the two other blondes had already retired to bed. Allen's face lights up in a sly smile.

"Let's play a prank on them!"

Riliane gives him a bemused stare. "What did you just say?"

He gestures for her come closer, and he whispers the plan.

"Oh..._that_ prank." She says, smiling.

* * *

"You said it always works!" The Queen complains.

"Maybe he just went before bed..."

Riliane felt stupid, watching Allen dipping Oliver's hand into the bowl of warm water. They've tried this multiple times already, and yet nothing happened.

"He looks quite unsettling." Riliane mumbles. Drawn-on eyes that Allen and painted onto the sleeping boy's lids made him gaze at her with a dead, glazed stare...

"Your Majesty?!" Oliver jerks up from bed, in shock. Riliane and Allen both scream, and she knocks the bowl over. Water spills over Oliver's pants, in the most appropriate spot to suggest that he had an accident.

"What the bloody-"

"Run!" Allen screams in excitement, as the two dashed down the halls, passing under the moonlit windows.

"Must we...?" Riliane whines, as her current footwear was not intended for this type of "sport". Allen scoops her up, and slid down the banister to reach the bottom floor. Riliane's shrieks were heard through the halls, and beyond.

"Don't you dare- _HYYEEEEE!"_

Oliver follows the sound, disoriented and blinded by rage (not to mention humiliation). Then he stops himself. Being the former King's trusted adviser, he was a sensible, mature young person. Surely, a retarded prank shouldn't start him off like that.

"What am I doing? I should be changing my pants. Calm down, Oliver..." He walked into a bathroom, catching sight of the eyes drawn onto his eyelids.

"LEONHART! OUR QUEEN HAS GONE CRAZY!" He stormed out of the room and into the foyer, thunderclouds over his head. Leonhart was nowhere to be seen.

"Leonhart?"

_"Mhmmf!"_

The blond soldier with a black uni-brow comes in, hands tied and sword nowhere in sight. Oliver approaches Leonhart, realizing that his lips were taped and sealed with something resembling paper mache.

"Ugh!" The former adviser rips off the sickly mixture, and Leonhart doubles over to spit out a huge glob of shaving cream. He spat and spluttered, coughing from the cream that got into his throat.

"The Queen and the servant did this!" He yelled. Oliver unties him, and points out his unibrow.

"As to me, too. They tried to make me wet myself."

Leonhart grimaces. He retreats silently to the bathroom to rinse the rest of the taste from his mouth, as Oliver gazes out the second floor window. As expected, the Queen and servant were outside, on the castle's front steps. Riliane looked disgruntled, her hair a mess and her eyes wide with fear. She was yelling at Allen, who was laughing his head off. He observes watchfully as Allen nudges her, saying something to cause them both to explode in laughter. Oliver sighed, leaving the window.

"Mr. Avadonia...what have you done to her?"

Through that same window, a messenger comes up to the castle gates. Allen and Riliane stand up, as he presents a letter with a blue ribbon. Suspiciously, the Queen opens it, reading the paper intently. Her mouth then forms into an "O" of pure horror. The young ruler burst into sobs. The messenger scrambles away, as he doesn't want to see the outcome of her tantrum. Riliane drops the letter, and faints into Allen's arms.

**a/n: Cliffhanger (kinda/sorta/maybe)..! :o**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and whatnot :3 it's nice to get feedback, it always makes my day~ ^.^**

**Please tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Kyle's Proposal

**a/n: Ello it's me again! c: Oh god, some of the reviewers are so smart (you guys know who you are) by pointing out the Divergent thing and the Google Chrome thing...HOLY CARP I had not noticed that and now I am enlightened so thank you thank you *bows* :)**

****Michaela: Miku Hatsune****

* * *

The morning has arrived, a beckoning to a new day. The Queen has not yet awoken.

Her servant sits next to her on a stool, watching her as she slept. He had been there for hours, yet he remains loyal. Whatever was in that letter had caused her so much rage and sadness, that the servant couldn't fathom what was written within it. He just watched over her, in that dimly lit room with the curtains drawn. Silently begging with his eyes for her to wake up, for her to be alright.

Which was ironic, because she _wasn't_ supposed to be alright. She should be dead. And Allen should be the one who kills her.

It's alright, he told himself. He's done this before. Enemies and political figures found dead in their rooms, soundlessly stabbed in their sleep. And for the hardy, light-sleepers, poison was often used instead. The servant often cooked up wonderful meals with the poison. Other times, he had used mutated microorganisms that Chrome had created, modifications of the bubonic plague virus. The targets wake up suffocating and hallucinating, before sprouting boils and then sweat to death. It was indeed nasty. But Allen had done it all, without a speck of emotion on his delicate face. Sometimes even with a smile as wicked as death itself.

Then why...WHY was it so hard for him to kill the Queen? When Chrome had assigned him his mission, he accepted it with confidence. Assassinating a queen was something he had done before, hence the _"experience with monarchy"_ he had mentioned in his work history. And Riliane wasn't a difficult target: She was too trusting. Her confidence and pride channeled from her status and power over others. But inside, she was a lonely girl who wanted someone else to walk her path with her. A bloodstained path, crawling with black roses...

So many chances. So many chances for him to drive the knife into her heart, back, abdomen. For him to lure her into his trap, because the first step to kill a person is to gain their trust.

_"She's sleeping, and distressed. Just end it now."_

Allen's hand grasped the blade that was in his coat pocket, trembling.

_"Just do it, and it'll be over soon. Then pack up, take the next ship, and never return. Like you always do."_

Through the tiny slit of light that penetrated through the crack of curtains, the knife glimmered gold. He could imagine her blood all over it, all over him, as he let the blade hover over chest like a cloud of death. It would be so easy.

_"What are you doing?! Just kill her already!"_ He hisses to himself, frightened that his body won't listen to his mind. He had to kill her, before he gets anymore attached to her...

"No..."

He flings the knife into the wall, as it catches into one of her portraits. He takes several breaths to calm down, then goes over and pulls it out. He stares in awe, at his hands. For once, he didn't want to kill someone. Even if that person had done so many wrong things in her life.

Allen walks over to her bed, sitting down. "What is wrong with me?" He asks her, distressed. After staring at her face for another few seconds, the servant gets up and starts pacing.

"Allen? Are you there?"

"Riliane! I mean, Your Majesty!" He rushes to her side, as she struggled to sit up.

"Oof...what happened?"

_"I had just attempted to kill you."_ He thought. "Take it easy, Your Majesty. You've been out for three hours, after reading the letter. I've retrieved it, for you."

Upon hearing about the letter, Riliane started up in tears again. He moves closer, putting a comforting arm around her. He had no idea what the letter said, but it had greatly affected the Queen.

"Don't cry, please..."

**"How can I not?!"** She scowled in her tears, but made no effort to push him away.

"Your Majesty...what did the letter say?" Allen whispers. He actually felt concerned for her. Because if her life was in danger, what would happen to his?

"Allen..." Her eyes are as big as dinner plates. "The Blue Jerk wants to marry me."

The servant stays frozen, in disbelief. She passed out just because some guy she hated wanted to marry her? So her life WASN'T in danger...?

"Your Majesty, is that all? Prince Kyle requests of your hand in marriage?"

"Not just that! They recently uncovered a will my father wrote, before he died. That once his reign was over, Princess Me is supposed to marry the Blue Jerk. With no exceptions. He wants a brave nobleman for me, who has the power to conquer kingdoms. And if I refuse, The Blue Kingdom has the right to kill me!"

Riliane tried to not cry. But once she marries him, she would be the Princess of the Blue Kingdom. And she didn't want to lose her Kingdom and title to the Blue Jerk.

"Kill you? Over refusal?"

"Yes. I have a month to make my decision."

"That isn't fair. You should only marry the people you love."

The Queen doesn't meet his eyes as she stands up, eyes brimming with hatred. She walks to the door, wrapping a sheet over her shoulders.

"Not in this Kingdom."

Allen couldn't believe this. If Riliane marries Kyle, then he would probably resign as a servant. He had heard that the Blue Kingdom's heir had a castle of a thousand servants and workers, and wouldn't need him because he was from the Yellow Kingdom. And he would have to retreat to Chrome in shame, reporting a failed mission for the first time.

"Your Majesty!" He calls after the Queen, taking a hold of her shoulder.

"Don't 'Your Majesty' me. You're dismissed, Allen. I want to be left alone, OK?" She writhes away from his hand, storming into her study. The door slams, locks, and then there was silence.

Allen sighs. He retreats to servant's quarters, writing a note. He walks back to the study, finding sobbing coming from it. The servant slips the paper under the door.

_"I'll do something about this, I promise."_ He had written. The crying stops from inside, and he smiles. Just a tiny bit.

After reporting to the kitchen to make an early breakfast, he catches Oliver in the halls.

"Oliver! I'm sorry to bother you." He proceeds to talk about Kyle's proposal. Oliver doesn't seem surprised, as he knew beforehand (courtesy to the king).

"My question is, why does she hate him so much?"

Oliver sighs, like this question wasn't new to him. "Queen Riliane knew Kyle for quite a long time. He had a crush on her since the age of seven, just because of the fact that she was the only Xanthine who had blue eyes. So he would often steal her horse so that she could pay attention to him. But she never did, of course."

"That's kinda...cute."

"It would seem. But as he grew up, he became deadly serious about it. Kyle wanted everything to do with the Queen, and even stalked her for quite a period of time. Her parents never knew, and saw him as a future fiance who, with their baby daughter, would take over all three Kingdoms. I didn't care at that point, but then the prince started showering her with gifts, which she didn't accept. He had even had affairs with several women, just so that he could prepare himself for the Queen. Then he broke up with all of them."

"A player. That's not good..." Allen muses. He could understand now, why Riliane would hate him so much.

"I guess. But that's the ways things work, in our world. If you're of royal blood, you have to marry whoever the king or queen wants you to, or die. You and I are lucky enough not to carry this curse."

Oliver walks away, and Allen doesn't follow. Instead, he heads up back to the study. It was unlocked, but he could feel a weight on the door, keeping it shut.

"I'm going out to run errands. Be back in a bit. Food's on the table, if you're hungry."

"Okay." The force sitting against the door whispers back. He gets up from his knees, proceeding to walk down the stairs. She whispers again:

"Thank you."

* * *

The weather outside was beautiful, but it didn't reflect in Allen's heart.

Sporting a cap and a coat, the servant glumly walks to the Town Marketplace, where all Four Kingdoms come together to trade, advertise, and sell. As always, the place was chaos. Children, animals, and homeless people were loose on the streets. Carriages nearly ran into him. All sorts of animal cries rang across the marketplace, as well as people calling out prices or managers arguing about them. Everything was a dizzying mess of colour and noise pollution. Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow intermingled with each other.

But that was not all. There was another Colour, another group of people with their own special features. These were the Outsiders- white hair and red eyes- and their name suggests their status. The Outsiders weren't a Kingdom, because they lived in the slums. These people were often disabled and handicapped, which caused them to be shunned by the other Kingdoms. Bascially, if one was born an Outsider, they were doomed for life. No one knew how they got there, but Allen did. But that was a story he would rather not tell...

It was unfair. But then again, it was the way things were.

"You're a Xanthine, right?!" A little kid with red hair and dusty brown eyes asked him enthusiastically. "I heard you guys eat babies and then bathe in their blood!"

Allen was appalled. "Um, that's not true, young one. Never would anyone do such a thing-"

"My brother said that to me! Before they cut his head off. You did that, too!" The little boy pointed an accusing finger at him, shouting his words for the entire town to hear.

"Excuse me, but that's very rude. There was nothing I could do about your brother's exec-"

"JIMMY!"

A young woman whose features matched the boy's pushed back the crowds to her son. Her red plaid dress was stained with mud, and she scooped the boy in her arms.

"Keep away from him!" She scolded Jimmy, who was trying to wriggle out of her.

"But mom! He killed Brother!"

"Ma'am, I swear I-"

The woman in the plaid dress turned around, giving him a death glare. She walked off, never looking back. Allen watches her as he leaves, in a terrible mood. However, he suppresses his anger and continues shopping. The entire time, he tugs on his blonde hair. Was he really judged, just because the colour of his hair, eyes, and attire? There were other Xanthines in the square, but none as clean and wealthy as him. They too gave him strange looks and glares, as they knew he worked for their Queen.

Suddenly, a girl slams into his back. Everything that he bought flew out of his arms and spilled onto the ground to be trampled by busy people.

"Watch where you're going!" He turns around, to the point of erupting. Then suddenly, all the anger drained out of him when he saw who he was up against.

"Oh, I am deeply sorry!" A beautiful Verdigris girl with her hair in two ponytails apologized. When she caught sight of his face, she froze.

Allen stared at her, and she stared back. A blush crept into his cheeks...

"Um, it's alright." He picks up the items that were dropped. "Busy crowd, huh?"

"Very. I hope you didn't lose anything."

"No, it's all here. It isn't your fault anyways."

She giggles, blushing as well. He had to admit that her laugh was a nice sound.

"Do you come here often? I'm a bit lost, you see."

"Every other week or so. I can escort you to the exit, if you'd like."

"If it's too much trouble..."

"Oh, not at all." He smiles, and the green haired girl smiles back. He couldn't get over how lovely her emerald eyes looked in the sun...how they glinted specks of gold as well.

"Thank you!" She grabs a hold of his arm, causing his heart to skip a beat. He became dizzy for a second, afraid that he was going to pass out from embarrassment.

_"This isn't like me..."_ His inner voice says. _"What's going on...?"_

"I'm Michaela, from the Green Kingdom."

_"Michaela,"_ he thought, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Michaela. I'm Allen."

"Oh, I know you! You're the Yellow Queen's servant!"

He nods, chuckling. "Word gets around fast, doesn't it?"

Several minutes passed. Allen and Michaela talked like they were good friends, although his voice was dry the entire time. By the time they reach the exit, he felt like he was floating.

_"Oh god...I need to do something to snap out of this!"_

While Michaela was ranting on about a vegetable called a leek, Allen's hand slips a vial of liquid from her dress pocket. Stealing made him feel like himself again, and he also slipped a few coins from her too.

"Thank you so much, Allen! You're a wonderful man."

"Hahaha...nah..." He shrugs, hoping she doesn't notice a few coins missing and a vial. He may never see her again anyways.

"Bye!"

The servant continues staring at her spot, long after she was gone. Then he returns to the castle, the gears in his mind screwed up.

* * *

"Your Majesty! I'm back!" He seals the food, storing them. As he goes back upstairs, he passes Leonhart.

"I just met the most beautiful girl in the market today!" He says to him. Leonhart gave him a weird look. "She was lost, so I helped her find the exit. We talked the entire time, it was simply amazing! Oh, and I stole this from her!" He reveals the vial, much to Leonhart's surprise.

"Let me get this straight. You fall in love with this girl, help her out to leave a good impression, then you proceed to **steal** from her?"

So the feeling he felt was love? He had fallen in love? "Yes!"

"Can I please see that?"

Leonhart takes the vial, and then read the label. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"What's wrong?"

"Allen...this girl is a peasant, right?"

"Correct. Her family is poor, and they make their living in the-"

"Then take a look at this liquid. If she was a poor peasant, why would she possess something like _this?"_

Allen snatches the bottle from the soldier, reading the words written on it. His expression matches Leonhart's, as the shock dawns upon him.

Because in his hand was an illegal, fatal sedative called Canterella. It was originally created for uses of pleasure, but too much will kill you.

__So how on earth did a peasant get a hold of it...?__

* * *

A week had passed since Kyle's proposal. Things weren't getting better with the Queen, her mood had downhilled. Allen continues to serve her, to read her bedtime stories each night. And in return, she acknowledges him for that.

As for the vial, Allen decides to keep quiet about that. He didn't want to worry the Queen with the fact that Michaela had smuggled a dangerous drug. And if he ever reveals to her about it, Michaela will be executed. More and more people were dying everyday at the hands of Riliane, since her mood had caused to her to sentence people to death more frequently.

He also kept this a secret from Michaela, yet she doesn't seem to notice that the vial was missing. They meet up at the Marketplace each night, just to talk about their day. And with each and every meeting, Allen felt more affection for her. But the fact that she was carrying Canterella around prevented him from trusting her completely. And that hurt him.

But he knew very well that the Queen comes first. The Queen always comes first.

He also tried to ignore the guilt, that he still had the knife and poison in his pocket, at all times. Waiting to strike, but never doing so.

* * *

**a/n: It will be while until Germaine appears...ya know, the famous capture scene. In the meantime, enjoy this queenxservant nonsense while the bigger plot is being constructed~ XD please r&amp;r you awesome people :D Many thanks**

**(Made a crappy cover cuz elmo is scaring me)**

**The Outsiders: A large group of people with white hair and red eyes, often with disabilities. They were shunned from the other Kingdoms, because of their lack of skill to do much. They lived in the poor sectors, and know nothing about their own pasts. They come and go, since they don't live very long.**


	4. The Azure Girl

Nobody paid any attention to her, because she was a lowly peasant. But she wasn't. Like everyone else, she had a huge secret.

Michaela returned to the Blue Castle, after her last outing with Allen. Her ponytails soaked up the moonlight, as she slipped through the gates. The guards stepped aside to let her cross.

The Verdigris girl walked up to the door of his study, doing the secret knock that he taught her. It swung open, and she stepped in.

"Your Highness. It's me."

The Prince's eyes penetrated hers as he looked up from the thick medical book he was reading. He smiled under his blue bangs, removing his reading glasses.

"Welcome back." He paused, adding "How's the butler?"

Michaela sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever get him to kiss me. He seems reluctant, or he knows about this..."

Prince Kyle frowned. He leaned forward, his hand on his brow.

"Michaela, this is going far too long. You've got to kill him! That's the only way I'll get to my Riliane. The Canterella wouldn't be as effective unless you apply it on the first try."

"But why Canterella? It's called the rape drug for a reason. I don't want to r-"

"Canterella, you see, is a sedative. Not exactly a drug. If he was was poisoned with cyanide, arsenic, or mercury, they will find it in his dead body. Canterella kills, and then disappears without a trace. Like us, if this is ever going to succeed. We need that to remain anonymous."

"B-but...I don't even love him! I think he's sensing that I'm hiding that. I feel like there's no point in killing him. He acted like a drunken puppy the first time we met. But he's not dumb, Your Highness."

Kyle rose. Every feature of him was accentuated with the moonlight, even his eyelashes having their own shadow (Not to imply that they were extremely long). He walked up to Michaela, his face looming in front of hers. She freezes when his warm breath hits her, as he whispers.

"Michaela, do as you say. Tomorrow night, go back to him and get the Canterella over your lips. Then kiss him, burn his body before he can wake up, and report back to me. I'm not giving in until this is all done. Once Allen is out of the way, Riliane will be mine."

_"Riliane doesn't love you, Kyle. I do."_ Michaela says in her head, fighting back heartache. She sadly nods.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then you are excused. Return to your quarters, and try again next night."

"Of course."

The tealette walked out, closing the door after her. She makes her way to the servants quarters, tears sliding down her face.

_"I love you, Kyle. Why can't you see that? I would do anything for you, but keeping it from you and being forced to love Allen...it hurts me."_

Her hand slides into her pocket for the cursed vial. It gropes around for a bit, and then tries the other pocket.

No Canterella.

"What?!" Michaela digs her hands through all her pockets, and then flips her dress up. She checks her shoes, hair, and underclothes. The drug wasn't there. How long had it been missing?

"Allen!" She suddenly exclaims. She stands in the hall, arms at her sides, seething. Because of him, she couldn't be with Kyle. And now, she'll never get the chance. He will send her to be executed, like what he did with the messenger. She will never tell him how she felt...

That's it, she thought. Tommorrow, Allen will die.

* * *

Things weren't going well for the Queen. She continued to drown in her own self pity and distress, and soon isolated herself from the rest of the world.

"Why does he like me? I'm not going to marry him. I won't give up my kingdom just because he threatens to kill me!"

She picks up a framed photograph of the king, a father she never knew. The Queen and the King had died the day she was born, and nothing but a will that fated her with Prince Kyle. She growls at it, then hurls it into the wall. It explodes in glass, shards getting into her hair.

"I DESTEST HIM! I want nothing to do with the Blue Kingdom. Kyle's just an idiot, a freaky, lying player! He's nothing like Allen!"

Riliane paces the room, her shoes crunching over broken glass. She sighs, collapsing back to her desk.

"All I need is Allen. Is that too much to ask?"

Soft knocking resonates from the door. Riliane doesn't lift her head up from the table. Today, she just wanted to sink into the table, and never have to talk to anyone ever again.

"Go away!"

However, the person knocking does the complete opposite of "going away". The door slowly creaks open, and a growing shaft of light appears on the ground. A familiar shadow contrasted against the light.

"Your Majesty?"

Riliane ignores him. He comes into the room, laying a silver platter with tea and brioche in front of her. Allen gets on one knee so that his face was level with the one that was on the table.

"I've brought food, in case you're hungry. If there's anything I can do to make you feel better, just tell me. Count on it, okay?"

The Queen doesn't answer, nor makes any attempt to move. He sighs, giving her head a comforting rub, then proceeds to exit.

"A-Allen?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

Footsteps ran after him. Suddenly, the Queen hugs him from behind. Allen reacts with a soft grunt.

"Promise not to leave me, alright? I don't mean it in THAT way, but whatever happens with me or the Blue Jerk, just be there. You're a great servant, Allen. I can't afford to lose you, even with all the money in my Kingdom. Seriously. I'd be broke."

He turns around, hugging her back. "I promise."

He looks into her eyes, finding that she had been crying for some time. Probably over the marriage, without even knowing it. It was so unlike her, to tell him what he meant to her. Or even_ cry_ over something that actually made sense.

And at that moment, he knew he had to speak to the Prince about this. It makes him angry to see the Queen cry...and even angrier since it was because of Kyle.

After releasing him sheepishly, she tugs on the tuft of hair on the back of his head.

"Hey...you got a ponytail."

"Oh, yeah." Once he started doing the chores on regular basis, he had to tie his hair up to keep it out of the way. "I didn't mean to impersonate you, it's only because-"

"Shut up. I didn't say it looked bad. In fact, it brings more attention to your face." She grins, pushing him out of the room."Thanks, Allen."

"For what?"

"For just being here. But you should go now. You've got chores to do."

"Of course, Your Majesty." She slams the door on him, leaving him stunned. But then it opens again, just a crack. A blue eye peeks through, lined with fluttery eyelashes.

"Allen? You'll never hurt me, right?"

"Of course not-"

"Good." The door shuts for the final time, leaving Allen alone in the hallways. He choked back tears, as he realized that his answer was a lie. The knife and poison in his coat pocket said so. Untouched, unused, and waiting for him to finally make his decision.

Allen decides to skip doing the chores today. Want he wanted to do the most was to confront Kyle...for making his Queen cry. It was the least he could do to make up for attempting to murder her, that other night.

Did she honestly just hug him? And told him that he was worth more than all the money in her Kingdom? While stating that his ponytail "didn't look bad"? AND trusting that he would always protect her from harm, and never ever back stab her...?

The Evil Queen has...changed. And he didn't know whether or not he liked it.

He shook that thought out of his head, before guilt weighed him down again. Just then, Leonhart's voice booms through the Castle. Another criminal has been brought to the castle, for capital punishment. And the Queen is needed for the trial.

"Riliane! I mean, Your Majesty! An offender has been brought into the Castle!"

Riliane moves out of the room within a second, walking past him without a glance. She hops onto her throne, her servant following closely behind. With a mood that had completely contrasted to the way she acted before, she waved the offender in.

"Bring them before me."

With Allen standing next to the Queen, the criminal was dragged in by Leonhart. She had short blue hair and cerulean eyes...an Azure.

"Let me _go!_" The girl could be no more than sixteen, that or she was just really tiny. Although she wasn't dressed in rags, her clothing suggested that she had traveled a long way to get here. She had several fresh cuts around her body, suggesting that she was a pain to transport before the Queen.

"Be quiet. I don't have time for this. Leonhart, make it quick."

The soldier that had the Azure by the wrists cleared his throat. "The criminal has been charged with stealing gold from her master, and was sent here by the Blue Kingdom. Witness reports say that-"

"To hell with what the witnesses say. This girl is an Azure. Put her to death."

"What?! **No!** You can't do this to me!" The girl lashes out in fury, and Leonhart had to kick her to keep her down.

"Of course I can. I am the Queen, you see. Now, Leonhart."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

With that, the merciless soldier drags the screaming girl away, probably to the gallows. Before the Azure girl was gagged, her gaze averted to Allen's- sad, broken, and pleading. Like he was the only person left who can save her life. Instead, Allen looks away, eying a potted plant.

When the girl was gone, Riliane acts like nothing had happened. Like nobody's life had been taken away.

"See what I have to go through everyday?" She gets up from her throne, retreating upstairs.

"You sentenced her to death...just because she was an Azure?" Allen muses, almost disbelieving. Riliane nods.

"I'm sorry that it bothered you. But she can thank her Prince for her death."

The servant sighs, long after Riliane disappears. Then he takes a deep breath, waited for the castle to be completely quiet, and then headed down to the Dungeon.

He had an idea.

* * *

Sure enough, he found her exactly were he thought she would be. The Azure girl sat in the corner, her knees pulled up in front of her. She was sobbing quietly, in the dark, filthy cell.

Allen pulls his cap to shadow his eyes, a sparkle of his confidence coming back. This was going to be easy.

She couldn't see him in the dimly-lit dungeon. But his feet splashing the puddles told her where he was.

"Miss, do not be afraid."

However, she was afraid. She yelps, upon seeing his startling golden eyes. Allen removes his cap, and the girl calms down.

"Y-You're the butler!" She whispers, edging closer to the bars to see him.

"Servant may be the more appropriate term." He bows slightly. "I'm sorry the Queen had to deliver that sentence. She's been awfully sour these past few days."

"Not exactly..." He thought, as he remembers how she hugged him today.

The Azure girl stares at him, her eyes huge with fear. Yet she remains perfectly still, studying his Xanthine features.

"So many people come in here everyday, so Leonhart's not going to notice. I'm going to get you out." Her face lights up with surprise, but then he continues talking. "On one condition. You have to do me a favour."

The girl exhaled, trying not to smile. "Anything! What is it that you ask of?"

"If I set you free, I request that you deliver a message to Prince Kyle. Make sure it goes to him, not his parents. And I ask that _you_ deliver it to him personally, not his messenger. On my behalf."

The girl gasps. "Prince Kyle was my master! I can't go back...what if he has me arrested again?" However, her sad gaze lands on Allen. "But I'll do it, if you let me free. Please, I just...I don't want to die..."

Allen smiles, although it wasn't the least bit evil this time. "I understand. Thank you."

The second he says that, the door swings open without a sound. The girl watches in amazement.

"How did you do that?"

"I have my ways. Now, let's hurry." He takes out a scroll that he written himself, tied with a yellow ribbon. He hands it to her, as they run through the great hall. The amber floor seems to catch their reflection, two people doing something illegal. He noticed how the Azure girl looked so out of place in the castle of the Xanthines.

"I'm Allen." He said, trying to be friendly.

"I'm...Kaiko."

They reached the exit, and ran beyond that. He knew very well that Riliane would be in her study or bedroom, which faced the stables and the west side of the Kingdom. The Queen's garden was in the east. That's where they'll go, then.

Allen and Kaiko stop at the trunk of the elderly tree, catching their breath. They walked into the Yellow Kingdom, and Kaiko goes on to talk about her life. How she worked for the Prince, earning enough to feed her family. Then the wages severely dropped, because Kyle was using the money to buy gifts for Riliane. Because of that, she stole from him for years, but getting caught one day and taken to the Yellow Kingdom for her so called '"trial".

"You see, he loves your Queen very much. But more in the obsessive, materialistic way. If they started working together, I wouldn't know what to do...it could be the end of all Four Kingdoms as we know it. And I'm very aware that your Queen doesn't feel the same way for him. I have to say she has a very...obscene way of wording her hate."

"And you know this because...?"

"I used to be Kyle's personal messenger. I read the letters alongside of him, which was my favourite part of the day. Reading the Yellow Queen's rejection letters...never fails to humour me..."

After escorting her to the docks that would take her to the Blue Kingdom, he gives her a heavy pouch of gold.

"I hope this will cover enough to get you to the Prince. And maybe a little extra, in case you're hungry. Just tell him that you were set free by the Queen, because she requested it. He wouldn't mind, trust me."

Kaiko smiles broadly, extremely grateful. He wished he could do this with _all_ of the prisoners, who were prisoners because of Riliane. But it was impossible. He did it for the sake of getting a letter to Kyle, requesting that he meets Allen someplace secret, as Allen had something to ask of him.

"Thank you...thank you so much! You saved my life...!" Kaiko holds back her tears and Allen smiles, before the two part their ways, never to see each other again.

_"I hope she will be alright. I hope he gets the letter."_

Allen knew he had succeeded in getting the message, while saving someone's life too. But he ignores all this, and just returns to hoping.

* * *

Finally, the day ended. After doing all the chores and paperwork that Riliane had forgotten about, the letter came.

"A messenger? This late?" Riliane turned to Allen, who was in the middle of reading her a story. He doesn't reply, and then bolts out the door.

"Hey, Allen!"

The servant was consistent with getting the (possible) reply from Kyle. He slides down the banisters, which was his way of dusting them. It was the only secret he had that was completely harmless.

"Message to Allen Avadonia, from the Blue Kingdom." The messenger hands him the scroll and tips his hat, and then walks away before Allen could say anything else.

He unrolled the parchment, and takes note of the Prince's neat handwriting that slanted forward rebelliously. The ink and royal seal were dark blue.

**_"To Allen Avadonia, and others it may concern:_**

**_Your request was a daring one. If I didn't know who you were, I would've sent security to find you. Not that it matters, anyways. But lets put aside all this absurdity: Riliane has no choice than to accept the marriage, or die. I apologized that you were offended, but then again, you are in no place to argue with me. Her Kingdom is falling apart, as you know. She will fall apart too, and lose her title of Queen when the time comes. However, if she comes with me, the Yellow Kingdom can rebuild itself without her dictatorship. I will let her rule the Blue Kingdom alongside of me. And I know that you love her very much. So you wouldn't want her executed, would you?_**

**_Now, regarding the letter you sent me. It was clever for you to use the bum I threw in prison to deliver it, in secret. However, if Riliane requests it, then who was I to say no? You're a strange one, Allen. You suggested that we meet somewhere isolated, but you never specified where. So how about tomorrow evening, at five o'clock, at the Cendrillion Bar? It's quite secluded, as it's a place for strange people. It is located on the 34th road between the Blue and Yellow Kingdom, west of the docks, which makes it convenient for the both of us. I've drawn a map here, in case you get lost. Agreed?_**

**_I look forward to meeting you, Mr. Avadonia._**

**_Prince Kyle Marlon of the Blue Kingdom. XX/XX/XX"_**

"Cendrillion Bar, huh." He knew of that place, but never entered. It was full of thugs and drug dealers, and sounded too risky. But it was the only way, if it were to be secret.

Allen tucked the note in his pocket, as Riliane came down from the stairs.

"Allen! What's going on?"

"The messenger asked that we send a confirmation letter to the Green Kingdom about this season's imports." He lied.

"Oh, that. I'll do that tomorrow." She yawned, tugging on his sleeve. "Can we finish the story now?"

"Of course!"

Her smile caused his heart to sink with guilt, as they made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

**a/n: Feedback is appreciated :) Thank you for tuning in!**

**Kaiko: Kaiko Shion**


	5. Meeting at Cendrillion Bar

**a/n: Here we go...CHAPTER FIVE! In which the Blue Jerk, who is a loner in life, gets himself wasted. Because we all make mistakes XD**

****(It starts out pretty messed up heheh...you've been warned...)****

**~Enjoy :p**

* * *

It was always the same dream.

She will be in the corner of the room, eyes wide and face tearful. He would be there too, standing in front of her wounded body.

_"No, Allen, please..."_ The usually dignified Queen would beg him. He was holding a knife in his hand, as he steps forward to finish her. The knife slid in easily. Her eyes and mouth would leak blood, before giving him a demonic smile. She would collapse, her body being taken by shadow hands, and his mission would be complete. Then follows a horrible, horrible sense of loneliness, as he realizes what he had done. The rest of that night would be spent in fear and solitude, as voices he knew all too well sang in his brain:

_"Well done, Allen."_

_"Took you awhile. But we knew you could do it."_

_"Are you ready for your next mission?"_

He had that dream every night, so often that he eventually ignored it. He knew he had to kill Riliane at one point, before he gets too attached to her. No, before he falls in love with her. Because then, things would start getting really complicated. Because he hasn't lost his affection for Michaela, either.

_"Don't feel emotion. Just ABSORB it."_ However, he's finding it harder and harder to hold onto that habit.

Then there was that one time he had fallen asleep, and regretted it completely. He could never forgive himself for anything more shameful, and it tarnished him.

It was on the day that he was supposed to meet Kyle at the Cendrillion Bar. He was in the reception room, absorbed in a good book, since Saturdays were his evenings off from chores. Then he felt himself drift away, as he expected that dream to bother him again.

It came, but not exactly. It started out the same, but as it unfolded and captured him, he realized what was going on. And he was horrified.

_"No, Allen, please..."_

_"Please stop! It hurts!"_

_"Allen, stop...No! Ah...!"_

The look on her face. The sadistic smile that was on his own. The things he felt, they all terrified him.

He knew what was happening, and hated it with every part of his being. Allen had awoken by then, feeling more guilt and horror than he had ever experienced. He was as pale as a sheet, as images from the dream would not leave him. And when Riliane came in to check on him, he didn't dare face her.

"Allen, what's wrong? You look petrified..."

"Stay away!" He yelled. Trying to ignore Riliane's attempts to confront him, he rushed out of the room and shut himself in the kitchen.

"I'm never touching her again. Never in my life."

He paced the room, still mentally scarred. Then it comes to him.

_"The Canterella..."_ He retrieved the vial from his pocket. Since there was no safe place to hide it, Allen kept it his pocket all the time. It probably wiped off something to him. They say that Canterella was so strong, that carrying it around could still affect you.

"I'm returning this back to Michaela tonight." If this was what the drug was capable of doing, then he wanted to get rid of it.

However, he was still unsure why Michaela even had it in the first place. So to be safe, he sealed it in a box and buried it in the gardens. Unless she was going to specifically ask for it, it wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"This is the place, huh."

It was a three-story tall tavern with the bar on the first floor. Kyle had really outdone himself...the Cendrillion Bar was out in the middle of nowhere. Probably one of the only services in the rundown area of the 34th Road. Allen dismounts Josephine, tying her up on a post at the back. The horse was milk white, with a blond mane. He pets her muzzle gently.

"Wait here, girl. I'll be back."

The bar was more well-kept than he thought it would be. Pulling the cloak tighter around him, he walked through the door. He was met with humid air that reeked with alcohol, that caused him to be lightheaded for a moment. It was filled with people, probably outlaws and muscle men. Even the women there had a vulgar attitude about them. No one had yellow hair. The dim lighting and the strange people partying around him were beginning to make him feel nervous.

Only a few eyes turned to him as he entered, but he just ignored everyone and sank into the darkness of his hood. He took a seat at the counter, waiting for Kyle.

After a few minutes, the bartender came up to him. She was a mix of Verdigris and Crimson, with burgundy hair and green eyes.

"Can I get ya something?"

"Um...just water, I guess." The man who sat next to him started snickering.

"Can't stand alcohol, huh?" The bartender remarked. Allen just shrugged. There was something in his accent that intrigued her. His tone was too formal...it was like he spent most of his time around royalty.

Once the bartender was gone, the man that sat next to him continued chuckling. It disturbed him greatly.

"Excuse me. Is something funny?"

The man turned to him, smiling. His eyes were so blue, that the bar's lights didn't reflect in them.

"Prince Ky-"

"Shush! It was quite troublesome for me to get here." He too had a cloak, as his hand covered Allen's mouth. Kyle released it, a trace of a smile still left on his face.

"H-How long have you been here?"

"Since it opened. If I wanted to attract less attention, I would have to come before everyone else. I knew it was you the second you walked through the door, Allen. Oh, and for the sake of today, just refer to me as Kyle."

"How do you know what I look like?"

"I know a lot about you, Allen."

"You've been watching me for quite awhile, I'm guessing."

"Haha! I don't have to. You look just like the Queen herself, save the eyes. Just the expression of your face reminds me of her."

Allen tensed up on the subject of Riliane. "About her, sir. I have something to ask of you. Privately." He stood up, and started to walk towards the curtained rooms in the back.

"That's where the couples go after a drink, Allen. You really wish to go there... ?"

"Damn it," He thought. "Please excuse me, but I did not need to know that. Out back, then."

There was something off-putting about Kyle. The way he smiled at him was unnerving, even hungry. Like he wanted to murder him when his back was turned. Like he knew a secret about him, and was going to blackmail him.

Allen and Kyle went outside, behind the tavern. The sky was already starting to darken, and he knew he should get his request out before the Prince gets drunk.

"Kyle, I request that you please call off the marriage. A will written by a king that was executed eighteen years ago should've been invalid by now. Riliane is in bad shape because of that, and you can understand it. You should never marry someone you've never even dated, sir. At least postpone it, for her sake."

Kyle frowned. "I knew you would ask that, Allen. But I _want_ to marry her. The king's will can just back me up. I promise you that good will come out of the marriage, and the king knew it too. Did you think he would want her to marry someone of lower status? Say, a servant?"

"I don't want to marry Riliane, if she doesn't love me. That's not my intention, nor is it my point. All I'm asking is that you go easy on her, and understand if she doesn't want to be wed with you. Things like that takes time."

Kyle takes several sips out of the bottle of whatever he bought. "I'm not calling off the wedding. But if she desires it, I may postpone it. However, she has a month to decide. And it shouldn't be a hard decision. I love her, do I not?"

Allen shook his head defensively. "There's something I don't like about you, Kyle. And I don't think you love her as she is, but because of her beauty and status. And everyone knows you can't just marry someone you've never dated."

He glared, just a bit. "I get it, I get it, geez. I'll postpone the wedding, but I'll replace it with a date. That she can't refuse. I'll get to spend some time with her to see what she thinks of me. You happy now?"

_"Good enough."_ Allen thinks, although Riliane may not act so kindly upon finding out that she COULD NOT refuse the date. But it was better than marrying the man she hated, and giving up her role of Queen.

"Very. I think the Queen would be too. I shall report the update to her."

"Not so fast. I still have to sign the official document verifying my change. Since so much chaos goes about in the palace, it may take several weeks, and who knows? Maybe I'll change my mind by then." He continues to drink from the bottle, giving Allen a smirk.

_"No, you are not."_ Allen counters with a dirty look, but then proceeds back inside. "Very well. Would you like another drink, Your Highness?"

Kyle nods his head, slightly disoriented. Allen's lips curled into an evil smile. He had an idea to get Kyle to issue the document as soon as possible.

After a while and several glasses of vodka, Kyle turns completely wasted. Allen sits to the side, amusingly watching the Prince make a fool of himself.

"HEY ALLEN! Whatcha doin?"

"Shh...I'm writing an important document. The Prince was supposed to write it, but he's drunk now."

"THE PRINCE! Where's the Prince?! I wanna see the Prince!"

Allen chuckles, and then pushes the Prince back into the seat. He presents the finished document to him, across the table.

"You'll get to see him, I promise. Now, if you would please sign here, that would be wonderful." Allen had practiced the Prince's handwriting until he had it virtually indistinguishable from Kyle's. He even had the paper written in blue ink.

"Alrighty!"

"Hold it. One last thing." Allen smiles, revealing a small knife. "In the Yellow Kingdom, we seal agreements with blood."

The man was too drunk to flinch, as Allen carefully nicks his wrist. As he does, though, a wave of insanity passes over him, beckoning him to dig the knife deep enough to kill him. Because that was exactly what he wanted to do.

"I'm having too much fun," he sighs. The Prince grins, not realizing that his own blood was on the feather.

Kyle signs the document without reading it. Allen smirked, reaching into the Prince's pocket to retrieve an ink pad and the Royal stamp. He stamps the document, making it official.

"Had enough, tough guy?" He whispers to the blue haired man lying prostate on the table. He laughed at how crazy it would be if the Azures in the bar suddenly recognized the drunk and wasted man as their Prince. It was evil, what he did, but he wanted to get the document finished as soon as possible. It could be forever until the next time he sees Kyle again.

The sound of galloping horses suddenly sounds from distance. Allen quickly grabs the Prince, putting his arm over his shoulder. He grabs his back, supporting him as they walked to the door. It was tough, with Kyle stumbling all over the place.

"The world...it's SPININNNNGGG..!" He panicked.

"Shh, your soldiers are waiting for you. Just a little more."

Once they got outside, Allen could see the Prince's carriage, with some soldiers and a horseman. The carriage was a royal blue colour, but not as royal as Kyle's hair.

"Your Highness!" The soldiers ran over to help their drunk Prince to the carriage. As they hauled him in, Kyle poked his head out shouting:

"I wanna be with the yellow boy! He's my WAIFU!"

_"I don't even want to know what that means..."_ Allen sweatdrops. He turns to one of the men, probably an adviser.

"Sorry that he turned out like this. The Prince had a tough day, so don't worry if he talks about yellow boys or servants or anything. Oh, and he dropped this. I believe he was working on this before he was drunk." He hands the adviser the document he forged. The old man squints through his glasses, surprised at the words written there.

"Oh my. It seems...what a change. However, it's acceptable." He turns to Allen. "Thank you for taking care of him. I will get this to the King immediately."

"You're welcome. Also, you might not want to tell them that he became drunk. It would tarnish his reputation, and I'm sure his parents wouldn't want that happening."

"We'll have to see about that. Obviously, you must not speak about this to anyone."

"Of course."

After the carriage leaves, Allen gets on Josephine, and they start the journey home.

* * *

Josephine is in the royal stables. Allen was in the servant's quarters, pondering the consequences of his actions. He can't seem to sleep, for some reason. For once, he had the sinister feeling that his tricks had gone too far. Riliane was sound asleep by the time he got home, as she went without a bedtime story. He went up to her room, and told her one anyways.

_"Just how far am I getting? Surely nothing serious like a WAR would start, just because a servant had tricked the Blue Kingdom's Prince."_ Allen sits in front of a mirror that had recently been moved in his quarters, examining his face. _"Who am I?"_ He thought. The servant removed a contact from his right eye.

What showed underneath was blue. His normal eye colour wasn't yellow, like a normal pure-blooded Xanthine. They matched the Queen's stunning cerulean irises. Blue and Yellow. He was just like the Queen herself.

Just then, terrible screaming broke through the castle. The second he identified the voice, Allen shot out the door and headed towards Riliane's room. He didn't care that his eyes were two different colours at the moment, he just HAD to get to his Queen.

"Riliane!" The door was locked, so he kicked it open. The Queen had backed up into a corner of the room, pale and shivering. Before her was a sleek, rearing snake, dancing towards her.

Allen's reflexes kicked in, as he grabbed the knife he carried at all times. He threw it, and with a slick WHOOSH it landed precisely onto, or into its target. The snake's head oozed blood were the knife stuck out of its skull, pinning its limp body to the ground.

"Your Majesty!" Allen cried, running over to Riliane. He took her in his arms, as she was about to faint. But as he was vaguely reminded of his dream, he nearly dropped her upon contact.

"Allen, the snake...a green-haired girl..."

Green-haired girl...Michaela? Surely, there must be other Verdigris. It CAN'T be Michaela...

"Are you hurt anywhere? That was a puff adder, a very deadly snake. And they aren't native to the Yellow Kingdom." He pulled her closer to him, ignoring his other thoughts. "I think we have ourselves an assassin."

"Assassin...?" Riliane stared at him disbelievingly. "Someone is attempting to kill me?"

_"Yes,"_ he thought. _"I was. But now I'm not the only one."_

With the snake still impaled on the knife, he threw it into the fireplace. The reptile went up in flames, glowing purple from the poison in it. "Can you describe the Verdigris girl?"

"I...I couldn't see much. She had a cloak on, which hid her eyes and face. I felt slithering under the covers, and thinking it was a dream, I tried to wake up. But then as it got louder, I pulled open the covers, and saw the snake. Outside my window, she fled the scene. Her twin-tails were green..."

He sighed, as the description sank into him. "Michaela. It has to be Michaela."

"Who's _Michaela_?"

"This girl I met at the Market a few weeks ago. She knew that I worked for you, and was carrying Canterella."

He told her everything about the green-haired girl that was his friend, leaving out the part when he had fallen in love with her. He explained the story of how he stolen from her, discovering the illegal drug she was carrying.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry..." She studied him more carefully, and then gasped. "Allen! Your eye...it's blue!"

"Oh...yeah. These are contacts."

"What are contacts?"

"They're like lenses, and they can change the colour of your eyes. Chrome's inventions." He removed the other one, showing both blue irises.

"You're so full of secrets, Allen. But now you...look just like me. How is that possible?"

"Anything's possible, my Queen."

Allen helps the still-trembling Queen to her bed, tucking her in like he always does. Then he searches the room for any other hazards, locks the window, and sits beside her on her bed.

"Oh, I had a talk with the Prince himself today. Quite an interesting one, which was why I left the castle in such a rush. I managed to convince him to postpone the marriage, which he was reluctant of, but then I made him sign the document." He leaned closer. "For the time being, there is no marriage. But there will be a date, that you can't refuse. That I apologize for, but I hope it's better than marrying that freak."

Riliane stared at him, her blue eyes wide and unbelieving. Then finally she spoke, smiling. "You met with the Prince...and asked him not to marry me?"

"I'm not sure. But as far as we know now, there is no marriage."

"How...how were you able to do it?" She asked, smiling wider. Riliane was barely concealing the joy she had behind her eyes.

"He wouldn't at first, because he needed weeks to make the document. I did in twenty minutes. I got him really drunk, so he signed it."

Riliane gasped. "YOU GOT HIM DRUNK!? OH MY GOD, THAT'S SO EVIL!"

She laughed a tinkling laugh, too innocent for a tyrant like her, and leaps into his arms. Her voice tickles his shoulder as she speaks.

"No one would ever replace you, Allen. You're worth more than everything I have in this cruel world. What you did...no one would ever do that for me."

The servant hugs her back, glowing on the inside. "I'm just a servant. You are my Queen, so how could I ever afford to lose you to the Blue Jerk?"

They laughed together, in a way they always do. Riliane laid her head onto his lap, yawning.

"Allen...can you stay with me? Please?" She pleads, innocently.

"Of course." It wasn't everyday that the Queen was so dependent on him, nor says the word please. He was willing to offer his protection, to be there if the assassin...or Michaela...strikes again.

He tried not to think of the beautiful Verdigris girl that had tried to kill his Queen, and instead focused on Riliane's breaths. The Blue-Eyed Tyrant, huh? In her sleep, Riliane looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. Feeling slightly daring, he began playing with her hair. Her golden locks were soft and lithe as he moved it leisurely between his fingers.

"Sleep tight, Riliane."

He drifted off eventually, with his head on the wall and his fingers still in her hair. The dream never came...

However, unbeknownst to the two of them, a certain green-haired girl was watching everything from the window. She cursed in the nighttime air, as she made her long way back to the Blue Kingdom. Her goal had been to hide a poisonous adder in Allen's bed, as he was asleep. She then realized that the figure wasn't Allen, but the Queen herself.

Apparently, the snake had bitten the wrong person...

* * *

**a/n: *BUM BUM BUM***

**What will happen? Read on to find out! (Of course you can't at the moment, because I still need to post it...YAY more typing! :D :D)**

**I'm sorry, I'll leave now *temporarily dies***


	6. Life Crisis

**a/n: Why hello again :) Sorry for slow update, stuff happens...**

**Aoki Lapis: Azure doctor, and a vocaloid of the same name**

**have fun~**

* * *

When the servant woke up the next morning, he sensed something terrible. A deep, pertaining fear loomed in his chest, as he turned to Riliane.

"Your Majesty...are you alright?"

No answer.

"Riliane?" He lept up from her bed, shaking out a crick in his neck. He lifted the covers slightly, his concern growing. She was shivering, and made no attempt to greet him. Allen felt her forehead, and found that she was burning up.

"OLIVER! LEONHART!" He called out, fearfully. Riliane's face was pale, and glistened with beads of sweat.

The two other inhabitants of the castle ran up to meet him, the sound of their footsteps frantic. The door flew open, as Leonhart stood shocked and Oliver swore under his breath.

"Your Majesty!" Oliver rushed to the other side of her bed, his hand on her forehead. His eyes widened...

"The Queen...this is not good." He turned to Allen. "What did you do to her?!"

He remembered that his eyes were still blue, so he kept his face down to avoid making eye contact. However, it also passed off as suspicious.

"Nothing, I swear...!" His heart was racing, as he willed every cell of his being to remember what happened.

_"The adder..."_ He thought, ominously.

"No...she can't be...she can't-" He stuttered, his world dimming. Had she been...

Oliver threw off the covers, the reveal the Queen in her most fragile form. And the very thing Allen never wanted to see was in front of him. Marked precariously, two tiny holes were embedded in her ankle. Holes that fit a snake's fangs perfectly.

"Oh no..." Oliver and Leonhart gasped, as Allen tried not to cry. The puff adder was one of the most poisonous snake in the world...even the tiniest, most painless encounter could bring death.

Oliver noticed Allen's silence, and his expression hardened. "What happened? What did you do?"

"Nothing..." He closed his eyes. "Someone from the Green Kingdom released a snake under her covers. She was bitten, yesterday night."

The former adviser was about to say something, but then cut himself off. The three men stared at the Queen, who was still unresponsive. The bite mark on her ankle was swelling up.

"Leonhart, guard the castle. This is the perfect chance for someone to slip in. Oliver, we need to get a doctor. Get the messenger to deliver word to the Blue Kingdom's king, to send their most skilled professional. Their advanced doctors might be able to have a cure."

"The Blue Kingdom...?"

"Yes. Now go! We don't have much time."

The two other blondes nodded, and were off. Leonhart returned to his patrolling, and Oliver wrote out a message, calling the messenger. He slapped the scroll into his hands.

"Urgent message to the Blue Kingdom's king. Please, deliver this quick. Take the horse."

The messenger saluted, taking a startled Josephine from the stables, and rode her to the direction of the Blue Kingdom. Oliver returned to Riliane's room, finding the servant desperately trying to tend her. A washcloth had been laid onto her forehead.

"Word has been sent. The messenger took the horse, so it'll be a two hour trip, there and back."

_"Two hours..."_ Allen thought, as Riliane gripped his hand. Things were not turning out well, as her fever increased, and the wound became worse. He bit his lip, as he had experience with venom, but never an adder's before. All that can be done now is to wait.

Two painfully slow hours crawled by, when a knock came from the castle doors. An Azure doctor with very pale hair entered the room, escorted by Leonhart.

"I've been ordered to appear here today. My name is Aoki Lapis." The doctor was very short, even more so than Kaiko. She could've been mistaken for a twelve-year old, if it wasn't for the mature tone of her voice. "What is the problem?"

"The Queen..." Was all Allen could choke out. It was all she needed anyways, for Aoki approached the bed with a case of strange but recognizable instruments, and began examining her and the snake bite. And from the inaudible comments coming from her mouth, Allen could tell it wasn't good.

"Ah, this is bad." Aoki removed her glasses, and started writing things in a notebook. She shut it loudly, with one hand, as her solemn eyes moved from Leonhart, to Oliver, to Allen.

"I've concluded that the Yellow Queen was indeed been infected with the venom of the _bitis arietans_, an extremely dangerous snake which is native to the deserts. The Queen is undergoing the early stages of cytotoxicity, and her fever is response to that. Later stages would include edema, nausea, swelling, blistering, gangrene, necrosis, unconsciousness and death."

Although he had an idea of what the rest of her report meant, "DEATH" was the only one that stood out to him.

"How long does she have...?" Oliver asked.

"At least a few days. However, it also depends on the amount of poison that had been injected, and that greatly influences on the consequences regarding her life. I wonder, though. What's a creature so deadly and untamed doing here?"

Aoki's rambling words were nothing but a flurry of sounds and syllables to Allen, as the word ''death" repeated itself over and over again. It was finally the chance for her to die, and he wouldn't be guilty of it. Then his mission would be complete. But he shook the thought out of his head.

"W-what can we do to save her?" His voice was faraway from him, making it sound like it wasn't his own. If there was anything he could do...ANYTHING...he was going to risk his life to do it. And it didn't matter that he was on a mission that would kill him it he didn't come back successful.

"So far, there has been no report for any natural cure for the venom. But there is an antidote available, in the palace."

Allen let out a sigh of relief. An antidote exists, and it may be the only way for Riliane to live. But how on Earth were they going to get it?

"Please, Ms. Lapis. If we could just use the antidote..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I need permission. The medicine is extremely rare, and a vial could cost a fortune. I may be able to get it to her, once I obtain consent."

"And when will that be?"

"If I'm lucky, then a day or two."

"Can't you ask the King now? I sent the messenger to deliver the scroll mere hours ago. Aren't you able to do the same?" Oliver interjected.

"The King and Queen are on a business trip. The one who answered to your messenger was the king's adviser, who sent me. The only Azure royalty present at the moment is Prince Kyle."

"Damn it!" Allen cursed, trying not to punch the wall. After the encounter at the bar, he never wanted to face Kyle again. Let alone ask him for anything whatsoever. Of all the people to ask consent for the medicine...why Kyle?!

But nobody else in the room knew about the bar, so his reaction just caused them to stare. Finally, Leonhart stood up, his face stern and serious.

"Then we shall ask the Prince for the antidote. Oliver, send word. If the messenger is reluctant, bribe him with gold."

Oliver sighed, heading to the study with the messenger. Leonhart walked solemnly out of the room, his face devoid of emotion. Allen was left with the doctor in the corner, who returned to scribbling down notes behind her glasses.

"To hell with what the Blue Jerk says." He whispered to her, trying to swallow the knot in his throat. "I'm getting you the antidote whether he likes it or not."

He kisses her on the forehead, hoping that she knew he was there.

_"But how?"_

* * *

Even with pain wracking her body, and fire burning in her ankle, and the inferno going on in her head, Riliane could still hear everything. She didn't know whether to feel angry or not, with Kyle being the only person to ask medicine from. Because once he knew of her condition, he'll have no other choice than to say yes. Or else his future bride dies.

She had no idea how much time had passed, but to her, it dragged on like a sack of potatoes. It hurt to breathe, as the throbbing of the wound canceled out every other noise that tried to reach her. She could only feel Allen's hand, as her world became a swirling, numb hell.

Then Allen was gone. She opened her eyes weakly, through the covers of her sheets, trying to decipher what was going on. It was nighttime, and the three men were gathered at the door, reading the message from Kyle with much emotion. The Azure doctor was nowhere to be seen.

_"I can't believe this."_ Allen fumes, turning to Oliver. _"He won't give permission for the medicine unless Riliane goes on a DATE with him. Does she look like she'll be doing that anytime soon?"_

"_Actually..."_ Oliver replies. _"The thing is, he DOESN'T know that Riliane's the one with the snake bite. So he THINKS we're using it for something else. I didn't specify why we needed it, exactly. That was my fault. If I wrote that his future bride was bitten, he would've done anything to save her."_

Allen cringes, but then his eyes take on a thoughtful look. Riliane noticed that they were back to yellow. _"You know what? I'm glad you did that. Because I have an idea."_

She smiled. Allen has an idea. And it will never fail.

_"Oliver, tell Kyle that Riliane will be appearing for the date tomorrow. No never mind, **I'll** tell him. Everyone, to bed. The antidote will be ours."_

She wanted to hear more, but her body gave in as she closed her eyes. The mild sedative the doctor gave her was starting to take effect...

Meanwhile, as everyone exited the room in suspense, Allen stood in the center of the room. What he was planning on doing was going to be crazy, but it was something he will enjoy. He just hoped Kyle didn't study him enough that night at the bar.

After whispering encouraging words to the Queen, he headed to the study. He had a message to deliver, and a messenger to bribe.

_"If it's a date he wants, then it's a date he gets."_

* * *

**The snake events weren't part of the original SOE...but they will be important in the future ;3** **I guess it was pretty obvious Riliane and Allen were siblings, but in this story, I'll let you decide.. :D**

**Thanks for tuning in~**


	7. The Date

**a/n:** **Well this was fun XD**

**Now we get back to these characters, from the very beginning...the mystery POVs :3 They may seem unnecessary, but they'll be important in the end. You'll see ;)**

**Here it is! THE DATE! mweheheh**

* * *

**?'s POV:**

The orange glow of sunset glazed over the yellowness of this Kingdom. I stared at the cloaked figure, taking this story in, before they finally stopped talking.

"So, basically you're telling me this story about some servant and a Queen? With a bunch of screwed up nonsense to substitute as lazy comedy relief? What are you getting at here?"

"That, you'll have to find out for yourself." The stranger's hood dipped over their face. I tried to catch sight of those unearthly golden eyes again, but no such luck. Then they exited the alleyway.

"Wait, that's all? That's the end?!" I yelled after them.

"For now. Come back tomorrow, same time same place. If you wish to hear the rest."

But before the stranger could shoot off again, I asked them a question I should have asked awhile ago. "What Colour are you, anyway?"

"Um, that's a question I would prefer not to answe-"

"Oh oh, let me guess! Are you Azure?"

The cloaked figure sighed. "Maybe."

I tried again. "Crimson?"

"Possibly."

"Verdigris? Oh! Or are you Xanthine?"

"Who knows?" They answered.

I slumped back down, pouting. "You're no fun."

"Life isn't made to be fun, kid."

And then, gone. As if night had swallowed them back into non-existence.

However, the next day, I dropped by when the sun was high in the sky. Surely, in the same alleyway, the figure watched me. I hid my face behind the groceries, and was about to bolt before I do something I regret, but they addressed me instantly.

"Hey. You listening or what?" Same voice, same anonymity. The sun reflected in their eyes, searching my face for an answer.

I sighed, still ready to run if they attacked me. "Fine. Just the date part, ok? Then I'm leaving. You'll never see this face again!"

"Fair enough." They chuckled, sounding strangely feminine. And so it continued.

* * *

_"She should be here any minute..."_

Kyle's eyes flew to the clock and back, anxiously waiting for her arrival. Honestly, he had never felt so nervous in his life. And this was just a date.

He thought back to what his father's adviser had said, tips to keep the girl swooned. Laugh. Compliment her. Be courteous, charismatic, romantic...all the things that he was good at. Heck, half of all the females in the Blue Kingdom would kill each other to score a date with him. Riliane wouldn't be that hard.

_"But then again, she isn't like most females."_

He knew very well of the Yellow Kingdom's reputation, which rose since Riliane gained the throne, at age eleven. Since then, she has made her image clear...hardly anyone's left in the castle. The economy of the Xanthine Kingdom was falling apart, people losing their jobs to the heavily inflicted taxes and punishments. Yet the young ruler takes no note of this, smiling her evil grin before turning her back to her kingdom's cries.

The Prince tried to remember what caused him to be so attracted to her. In the Blue Kingdom, the ability to carry two different personalities was admired. Not necessary bipolarity, but more of the subtle way of changing one's attitude and expression in an appropriate time. Riliane seemed like a sweet, innocent girl on the outside...slightly naive, too. But she can also be cruel, wicked, and just plain conceited. What he wanted was to see what type of person she was like on the inside, which was a mystery to him. And as a major in human psychology, it was something his career prompted him to do.

He had fallen for the eyes first. How they carried the look of diabolism and daintiness, and their colour was only a few shades lighter than his. Then it was the way she acted, so proud and elegant, that drew him in. Before long, he was completely addicted to her.

_"When is she going to get here?"_ He paced the empty foyer, as he had ordered all the servants to take the rest of the day off. Kyle fixed his clothing for the umpteenth time...some expensive suit that the seamstress made him wear, white but with blue linings.

Kyle was snapped out of his thoughts, as the massive bell tolled several times. His heart lit up...she's here!

He threw open the double doors, just as she was escorted out of her carriage by his guards. It bore just a single horse. When she emerged before him, he couldn't get over how beautiful...but nervous, she looked.

Something was off, and he couldn't put his finger on it. But he ignored the feeling, because she was here. And that was all that mattered at the moment.

"I have been awaiting for your arrival." He smiled, getting down on one knee and kissing her hand. He rose, to meet her face, and was greeted by the eyes he loved so much. "Welcome, my dear Riliane."

She coughed, still looking tense. Her voice was quiet, as if she was afraid of anyone else hearing them. "Let's keep the honourifics to just 'queen', Kyle."

Kyle couldn't help it, as he found himself checking her out. She was definitely taller than before, and some parts of her body had changed. As well, though her eyes shone with the life that she was know for, they had dulled the slightest bit. Had she been sick recently?

"I sincerely hope you find this evening wonderful." Kyle said. "I've been through so much just to give it to you tonight. Then, we can discuss other matters."

"If this includes the marriage, I will not speak of it." She smiled, the slightest. She hid most of her face with her fan, muffling her voice a bit. He also realized it sounded quite odd. "I can't say I've been feeling well lately. Excuse my voice if it sounds strange."

"Of course. I wish you a swift recovery, my dear...er, I mean, my Queen. Now, this way if you'd please."

She ignored his hand, which was an action he was expecting anyways, so he lead the way to the dining hall, where a lavish dinner had been set up, with blue roses as the centerpiece. Once both dates had taken their seats, Kyle started talking.

The rest of the night went like this: Kyle spent most of the dinner just asking Riliane questions, but she either shrugs them off or answers in one-word sentences. When he tries to say something romantic, she retorts with something cynical and sarcastic, flashing a smug grin. Although he was trying to get the conversation to revolve around her, she seems to be evading his attempts. He raised an eyebrow every now and then, at her interesting attitude.

"You've interrogated me enough, Kyle. Now, let's talk about you."

So Kyle spent the rest of the time lavishly recounting everything that had happened to him so far, rambling about business and economy and psychology. He talked and talked about books, and how much he loved them. Riliane nodded at appropriate times, though she looked concerned and distant, cringing when he tried to discuss the marriage. She interrupted once in awhile requesting the expensive antidote to snake venom, which was one of the reasons for the date. He kept on assuring her that it will come.

"Patience, dear. I swear, if Allen had been here, be would've tried to steal it from right under my nose. But he's not here now, is he?" Kyle shook his head, answering his own question. She just smiled.

Afterward, he took her on a tour of the palace. The Queen became suddenly alert, before losing interest after a few rooms. However, she walked through the tour and became thoroughly intrigued by the medicine room. Her eyes darted around, trying to locate the antidote.

"Don't worry, it's right here." The small bottle of clear liquid was protected on its own table, by a glass surrounding. "_Bitis arietans_, a deadly little beast. We have one in the animal testing department, though you wouldn't want to see it. Death comes slowly, taking over the victim's body one limb at a time." He removed the vial from the glass case, slipping it into his pocket.

Riliane face turned pale for a moment, before she insisted they move on. As the night grew deeper, Kyle decided to end the tour with the ballroom, hopefully getting to have a dance with her before they part their ways.

"May I have this dance, Riliane?"

She answered with a glare and a shrug, but it was good enough. With a pianist that the piano, they began a slow waltz under the ancient clock that hung over them. The mood was perfect, as the frosted glass windows casted the perfect light on the two dancers.

The clock struck twelve. The song ended, as Riliane was keen on leaving. She made a hasty, insincere speech on how much fun she had, thanked him, and quickly made her way back to her carriage.

"Wait, the antidote." He reached into his pocket, but it was gone.

"I got that covered. Now, if you'd excuse me..."

But before she could step past the threshold, Kyle grabbed her hand. It was customary to give her a kiss before she leaves, although since she didn't seem to be in the mood, he went in with an embrace.

"Thank you for coming, Riliane. It was quite enjoyable to be in your company." Although he meant most of it, he was getting more and more suspicious of her...and why she did want the bottle so badly?

"Please, I have to-"

Riliane felt...strange against him. Kyle readjusted himself, although something was still bothering him...

That's it. Her chest...

"Wait, what do you have in here-"

"Hey, hands-"

Even though he felt awkward doing that action, he did it because he finally took his toll. He wanted to confirm his suspicions, and so he quickly slipped his hand inside her dress, and pulled out...a loaf of bread.

"What the he-" He stumbled back, the brioche in hand. His mind couldn't comprehend what had happened. But then again, the entire date felt like an excited blur to him, details left out.

Her voice, her unusually docile manner, her awfully masculine figure, the way she had stolen the antidote-just how he had predicted her servant will...

By then, Riliane had already fled the scene. He watched, stupefied, as her carriage drove off into the night. He just stood there awkwardly, holding the brioche in one hand and scratching his head with the other. Then his senses came back to him.

"ALLEN!" Kyle yelled out. He wanted to lie in his covers and disappear from the world...how could he be so stupid? First Allen had made him drunk, then this. He was a smart, educated prince...but Allen always brought out his embarrassing side. He was ROYALTY...and yet a stupid servant thinks himself of higher superiority -and intelligence- than him. How could he be so stupid? Of all the women he had dated, he just had to fumble at Riliane. And not even Riliane HERSELF, and that.

There was so much emotion he was feeling, right now. But all he could do was stand numbly and stare, with the brioche in his hand.

* * *

"Oliver, can't you go any faster...?"

"If we want to make it through this trip, I'd say we should keep Miss Josephine at moderate speed."

Allen sat in the back of the carriage, gripping the antidote he had worked so hard to get. Oliver was right...a royal carriage and two people were far too much for just one horse to handle. But then again, Josephine wasn't like other horses. Just like how Allen wasn't like other servants.

_"Great, I gave myself away. At least it's over now. "_ He scowled at his chest, pulling out the other piece of brioche. He tied up his hair, and rubbed his eyes, smearing the makeup. Oh, the things he would do for Riliane...

"I got the antidote, Oliver."

"I know." The adviser who was forced to steer the carriage smiled. Allen shivered as he recalled the moments with Kyle, up until the part where he had stuck his hand down the front of his dress, pulling out a loaf of bread.

The cross dresser sighed. "I'm really going to die this time."

"Is that so?" Oliver raised an eyebrow. The carriage lurched, as they hit a protruding stone.

"Kyle knows who I am." Allen grimaces at the black stuff he had all over his fingers, trying to fathom why women bothered to dirty themselves with it. "It's interesting, though. He grew up with scholarships and libraries, and yet infactuation got him in right the eye. It was as if he was blinded by love...blind from seeing who 'Riliane' _truly_ was."

"That's great, Allen."

He continued. "He may be a seemingly intellectual man, but he's vulnerable to feelings. Many too vulnerable. I thought I had him until he freaking touched me. My true gender had been revealed when he grabbed the bread. What a pervert..."

"Wait, you had BREAD stuffed down there...?!" Oliver averted his eye(s) on the road, turning to Allen. Then he burst out laughing, something he had never done before.

Allen wasn't keen on joining in for once. To him, the only victim of this prank was himself. "Oliver."

When the one-eyed boy didn't respond, a loaf of bread rebounded painfully off the front of his skull.

"OH GOD IT'S WARMMM..."

* * *

"My Queen?"

The sky outside couldn't have been blacker. Allen opened the door to her room, finding it empty. The sheets lay strewn on her bed, but with no one occupying it. His heart skipped a beat, there in the dim inkiness of the lifeless room.

"No, it can't be empty..."

Frantically, he ran downstairs to search for her. She couldn't have gone far, but he was worried nonetheless.

"Riliane!" He yelled, eyes darting around in the dimness of the foyer. He was only answered by his own echo. Allen darted into the kitchen, finding her lying curled up on the floor. Her sheets had been wrapped around her shoulders, a fever breaking out.

_"Oh, Riliane..."_ He rushed over to her barely conscious body, carefully lifting her head up. He opened the vial, bringing the liquid past her lips, stroking her throat to urge her to swallow. Finally, after what seemed like forever, her body cooled.

"A...Allen.."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in bed?" He scolded her, before suddenly embracing her. "You could've died without anyone knowing where you were. Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I...went...to...find..you.." A trembling, pale hand reached up to brush some of his hair away. "I'm...sorry.."

"No, I'M sorry. I was the one who left you...with all that pain.." His voice cracked, as he imagined her stumbling blindly through the castle, without knowing where he went. She struggled to sit up.

"I'm not feeling pain, Allen. I feel...happy. Happy that you found me."

"Happy" wasn't a word Riliane used often. He carried her upstairs, even though she had insisted on walking. Blisters and boils had begun taking form, so she went on his back, instead.

"You're going to live, Riliane. Hang on."

She suddenly realized Allen's clothes felt remarkably like her own. "Allen...you're wearing my dress. And you have mascara everywhere."

"Yes, I'm not very presentable at the moment." The servant sighed.

"Did you...dress up as me?"

His head bobbed once. "Am I going to be burned at the stake now? For cross-dressing?"

"Tortured. And then gutted. And then burned at the stake. And then hung."

The two laughed. Xanthines never took execution seriously, since it was part of life. It was difficult for a foreigner to understand this type of humour as a display of familiarity with someone.

"You dressed up to date Kyle, didn't you? That's how you got the antidote?"

"My, I'm getting more and more predictable, aren't I?" He creaked the door open, as they reached the bedroom.

"Precisely..." Riliane's pause was significant.

"Thank you, Allen."

* * *

**a/n: Thank you LittleMissReviewbox for that informative review. It really helped me know the parts of this story that I've probably rushed! :) I do my best to improve for the future**

**As for the ? characters...should I make them in another chapter? If it seems distracting then let me know. I won't take them out though, because they'll be important as the story draws to a close. Thanks!**


	8. Letters of Confession

a/n: This chapter is a bit different, maybe not much of a chapter: two letters, and when you put them side by side, you get this :D But anyhow, I'll be posting the next one shortly afterwards, tomorrow, cause I believe this is too short. Anyhoo, enjoy!

Normal text (centered): Both

**Bold: Riliane's writing**

_Italics: Allen's writing_

(James: Oliver's canary)

* * *

The footsteps in the hallways echoed hollowly, as the blonde adviser strolled through the halls. He yawned, each day dragging longer and longer. Oliver stood before one of the windows, at least fifteen times his height, gazing down at the Kingdom below. On his shoulder sat a saffron canary, ruffling its feathers. It chirped.

"Hmm? What is it, James?" Oliver asked it. James never actually answered him, of course. James was just a bird. But Oliver loved him more than anything in the world, more than humans.

However, the canary took off from his shoulder and flew in the opposite direction. Oliver cried out, running after James.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

For the next five minutes, the one eyed boy chased the bird through random halls. Finally it stopped in Allen's room, where it was rummaging through an open drawer. Oliver sucked in a gasp, immediately shooing James away. What if Allen returned and found that a canary had completely scattered the contents of his desk? James, instead of leaving, just started to nibble at one of the papers. Trying to rip it, but failing.

"Hey boy, stop that! What if Allen get's back?!" He glowered. Immediately, out of love for James, his expression turned back to loving.

"Aww, little James had made a mess! You're such a naughty bird, aren't you?" He cooed. James chirped in reply, hopping back onto his shoulder. Oliver started to clean up the mess, before he came across one strange looking sheet of paper. It was made on parchment, rolled as if it was to be sent to someone but never did. It had a slight rip at the top, where James had held it. Reading through it, Oliver found it was like a letter to oneself. It was vague and made limited sense, though.

Oliver's face took on a look of realization. Didn't Riliane have one just like it?

"James...what do you think of this?"

James cackled, preening his feathers. So instead, Oliver closed the door, and removed another letter from his coat pocket. One he had smuggled from Riliane's desk, which bore strange similarities. He read through them each, baffled. However, some things stood out. Same phrases were said in both of them.

"These two think awfully alike. Who else puts their letters in verse form?"

Finally, he laid them on the ground, side by side. And what he saw surprised him:

* * *

"I'm not very good at poetry."

**But this is more like a letter to him...**

_But this is more like a letter to her..._

**My name is Riliane.**

_My name is Allen._

But I don't know if that's even my real name.

**My entire life started the day I became Queen. I don't even remember what I felt before that. Or how I became evil.**

_My past was a flurry of pain, of numb anaesthesia. I was frozen, drugged, dreaming...but I felt the pain. I felt it all._

**But nothing mattered more to me than my Kingdom. And my horse.**

_It was like I was reborn. Like I had no other purpose, no other reason than to work for Chrome. They experimented on me, found what made me special..._

**I am evil. I knew I was, and I was proud. But why?** **What had happened to me to make me hate the world so much?**

_I had many identities. You have met me, at least several times in your life while I was in disguise. But you wouldn't recognize me, nor would I for you. Did you know the top five most wanted criminals this year were all the same person? I had so many identities and faces, except for my own._

**That was all I cared about.**

_That was all I had known._

**Until you came. When you came...**

_I changed you. And you changed me._

**I knew you were special. Strange, but special. I accepted you.**

_For once, I could be myself. And you accepted me._

**I wouldn't show it to you, because it may make me seem too trusting**.

_You never showed it, but I knew. And I felt happy._

**I realized there was more to life than tea parties, horses, dresses, and brioche. And senselessly executing people**.

_I realized that I cannot kill you. There's more to life than just taking the lives the people you are told to kill. You should know that, Riliane._

But then I asked Oliver what love was.

**He told me it was putting someone elses needs before yours. Or when two people complete each other, and embrace that fact. Or when someone puts your life before theirs, and vice versa. That kind of stuff.**

_He told me to buzz off._

Darn, my ink blotched.

**I still have no idea what that means. I am hesitant to ask Allen.**

_I bet Riliane knows. At least Oliver doesn't hate her._

**Is it weird though, that I feel that Allen completes me? I feel like a whole person when I'm with him. Though I want to push that feeling away...**

_Do I have what it takes to complete Riliane? Nah. However, sometimes I find myself wishing I DID._

Is this love? Whatever it is, it's bothering me.

_But I catch myself thinking about her..._

**He's always on my mind...**

_She's so much prettier now, when she smiles. Not that she wasn't before..._

**He's looks charming with that ponytail. Not that he wasn't before.**

NO. IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN. I'M GOING MAD.

_I wonder if she feels the same way? If only she would tell me..._

**There's NO way I'm telling him.**

_Good gracious, what's wrong with me?_

**This feels socially inconvienant to write down.**

_But that will never happen..._

**We'll never be together**.

_You are the Queen, and I am the servant._

**It's as if we were twins, torn apart by fate. If you get what I mean...**

_Even if we aren't the way we are now, I'll never be able to tell her. There's Kyle._

**I still need to deal with the Blue Jerk. Also, Allen deserves better than me...**

_I don't need anyone but her._

**Someone pretty...someone normal, maybe?**

_Not Michaela._

**What if I changed? What if I treated him the way he should be treated?**

_I don't want her to change. I just want her to be my Queen._

**When I hugged you,**

_When you hugged me,_

I felt WHOLE. But it's forbidden because-

**I am a Queen.**

_I am a servant._

But you do know that I'll always be evil for you, right?

_Don't think I'll ever give up on you._

**Because you're all I've got.**

_Whatever the future throws at us,_

**Whatever our fate holds,**

_You'll always be my Queen._

**You'll always be my Servant of Evil.**

Let nothing change that...

..please?

_Here's to you, Riliane._

**Here's to you, Allen.**

I love you, okay?


	9. The Plot Thickens

**a/n: We now finally know what this Chrome thing is, the origin of this title XD and why it's so important..**

**HOLY SHET WHEN I CHECKED I FOUND LIKE 30 SOMETHING REVIEWS seriously I don't deserve this...but then again what I am saying because I bet there are a billions others that 30 reviews isn't big deal to...well. Thank you for all being awesome and supportive :3**

**Gast: Gakupo Kamui**

**Gumillia: Gumi Megpoid. Queen of the Verdigris Kingdom (Will appear in later chapters)**

* * *

"I can't believe this! This has to end, you understand?"

Michaela had never seen Prince Kyle in such a frenzied state. He paced his bedroom dramatically, dark circles under his eyes. Every once in a while he stopped to mutter something and grunt.

"I understand." She whispered, not meeting his eyes. She had heard about the "date"...and Kyle's reaction to it was not pretty. But she held in any remarks about it.

"That butler...has gone onto my nerves once too many. The very first time I've laid eyes on him, I knew he was trouble! He's embarrassed me enough! Because of him, what will Riliane think of me? An _idiot!"_ His gaze landed on Michaela, who was standing obediently to the side as he ranted. The Prince sighed, shaming his behaviour. At least someone had the mental capability to listen to him.

The Prince closed his eyes." I apologize you have to see me like this, Michaela."

"It's okay." She gave him a weak smile, hoping that he could see the comfort behind her eyes. He fell on top of his silken sheets, a pale cobalt colour, exasperated.

"Michaela...do you think this is right? That marrying Riliane is the most beneficial for my father's kingdom, and hers? Her blasted servant goes through so much to get her out of my hands, that in the end...what if it isn't worth it? What if Riliane was born purely to be EVIL? And that my love for her was only an aftermath of her tricks? Maybe she isn't worth 'deducing' after all."

"Your Highness...how can you say that? Days ago, meeting the Yellow Queen was all you cared about. Don't you love her in the way you claim to be?" She interjected. Surely, Kyle's proposal isn't a small issue. Was he giving up on it? On Riliane?

"Ah, Michaela." His mouth curled in a smile, one that he always saved for analyzing a situation worth his attention. "One must always think outside the box. The devotion of Allen...can ring up several conclusions. Either Riliane clearly detests me, and forces him to take me off of her hands. Such as cross-dressing, for example. Who would be WILLING to do that? Riliane must have bribed Allen, threatened him, being the dictator she is. Or perhaps Allen has an eye on the Queen herself. He doesn't want Riliane and I to wed because HE loves her. Maybe it's so that he can have her to himself. But then again...what is he going to do with her? Maybe it isn't a factor about love. Maybe he plans on_ assassinating_ her."

On the word "assassinating", Michaela froze. Kyle noticed this.

"Are you quite alright?" He asked her, curious.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Clearly she wasn't.

"Hm...I highly doubt your statement. You're breaking out in cold sweat, Michaela. Is there something you have to tell me?"

Kyle's tone of voice intimidated her, causing her to crack under guilt and pressure. He still doesn't know about the night she tried to assassinate Allen, but nearly killed the Queen instead. And Allen had to dress up as Riliane to retrieve the antidote. In the end, it was all her fault.

"Michaela?"

Before the Prince could get any closer to her, frantic knocking resounded from the door. Then without warning, it flew open. One of the nobles in the Palace flew past the doorway, urgently.

"Prince Kyle! We have a problem. An extremely poisonous species, the _"bitis arietans,"_ has been found missing from the reptile research department. Alert the Palace! A venomous snake is loose!"

Kyle was stunned to a silence. Michaela buried her face into her hands.

"Where have I heard that name before...?" He stroked his chin, until it finally dawned upon him. It was the exact same snake that Allen asked the antidote for, on the night of their 'date'. And now it was missing...

"No! How could they watch such a deadly animal so carelessly?! It couldn't have escaped. They can't be that _stupid_..." It didn't make sense to him, with their high-maintenance and flawless animal department. Last time something escaped was a giraffe that his great-grandfather had to wrestle it down and use five whole shots of anestesia on that thing. Plus, it was his GREAT-grandfather. Which meant this certain event occurred quite a while ago.

The green-haired girl clenched her fists, and yelled out:

"It didn't go missing! It was ME! Allen stole the Canterella you gave me, so I slipped the snake into his room. But it wasn't him, it was Riliane. The snake was killed, and Riliane was bitten. I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was her. I didn't mean to..."

The Verdigris were known for their open honesty, so everything came spilling out of Michaela's mouth. Her voice was shaky with tears. Kyle stared at her, jaw hanging open. He now knew the TRUE reason why Riliane needed the antidote...and why ALLEN had to be the one to get it.

"Michaela...you-"

"-CANTERELLA! THAT DRUG IS ILLEGAL! I SHALL BE REPORTING TO AUTHORITIES IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS CRIME!" The nobleman who stood in the doorway, unwittingly heard everything. Too much.

Swiftly, a soft SHCK was heard as a syringe filled with a sedative was jabbed into the nobleman's back, causing him to suddenly fall unconscious onto the floor. Kyle stood over the body, with the needle in hand. In the dim lighting, he looked like a serial killer. His face, however, was a curious mixture of anger and remorse.

"Michaela, I am very disappointed in you."

The tealette kept her head down, so he couldn't see her crying.

"I'm...sorry..." She whimpered.

"The whole reason for was that Allen didn't die early enough. If you had killed him in the marketplace, this would've NEVER happened! You've unwittingly blurted out the drug's name to this gentleman. Who knows when he'll wake up?"

He walked over to her, placing the needle onto his dresser. His elongating shadow crept over her like a thundercloud. There was a rage she had never seen in his eyes, contrasting against his calm face.

"Worst of all, you've hurt my Riliane. You've wasted the life of a rare species, without granted permission. You didn't even succeed in kissing a boy."

His words hit her one by one, each with increasing impact. However, his voice was steady. As if he was used to suppressing anger all his life.

"Michaela, I'm sorry to say this. But there will be no one to back you up this time. You're banished. And any attempt to return will result in execution. Now, LEAVE."

The Verdigris girl was shattered. Even though she knew it would happen, it didn't fail to hurt her. Mostly because Kyle was angry with her for failing, and she will never see him again. Her reputation, if she had even had one, would drop into the dirt. She will be forever exiled in the Blue Kingdom, and maybe even her own...if Queen Gumillia refuses to take her back.

Her life is ruined.

That second, Kyle realized his mistake too late. As he put his foot forward, she had disappeared.

Michaela's tears were the only thing left behind, as the tealette shamelessly sobbed her way out of the Palace and beyond, sprinting at full speed. She didn't dare linger on Kyle's property, as an outcast. The Blue Kingdom was beautiful in the morning...dawn's light reflecting off of pearly blue tile roads, and in neatly arrayed houses. But she ignored all of this, as she ran into the woodland on the Azure border.

"I'm such a fool!" Michaela wept, collapsing onto the forest floor after hours of blindly running into nowhere. She's been through tougher experiences than this...but right now, Kyle hated her. And that was what pained her the most.

"Why did I have to screw up? Why didn't I think this all through? How could I be so shallow...?"

Finally, all the sprinting and crying had tired her out. Michaela sat curled in the shadowing trees, sulking quietly. All sorts of creatures made noises from all around her. Then, rustling.

"H-hello?" She ventured with a sore throat. However, no response came. Birds flew away. Someone was definitely around. Michaela grabbed a nearby rock, in case she needed to protect herself.

"Miss, do not be afraid." A voice pierced her ears, sharper than the air itself.

But Michaela was afraid. From shadows of the trees, a hooded figure emerged like a flower opening its petals. It was quiet tall, and blended in as a tree trunk perfectly. The mysterious figure removed their hood, revealing a twenty-year old man with long, violet hair and eyes. He wore a black ragged coat that reached his knees, and was holding a cane. From nowhere, he whipped out a black top hat, giving her a smirk as he set it on his head.

She threw the rock.

"Whoa! No need to get violent." The purple haired man dodged the stone easily, brushing himself off. He was inhumanly fast, the way he tore his body away fast enough to avoid a rock in the face. They say everyone had a boiling and a freezing point, and at that point, Michaela was stunned to sub-zero.

"What are you?!" She half-screamed and half-whispered. What she meant was _"How are you able to dodge that? What kind of unnatural creature that ascended from hell are you?"_

"My name is Gast."

"No, seriously. WHAT are you? You're purple..." Michaela stuttered.

"I know, right? Call me an Amaranthine, if you'd like. But that Colour doesn't exist. Chrome had fun with genetic engineering, so I'm actually a mix of Crimson and Azure. Except, literally."

Michaela had never seen an Amaranthine before. The only other Colour she hasn't seen was a Magentian, who had pink features. But they had been eradicated centuries ago, by a plague. Nobody has seen one ever since. And what was "Chrome"?

"W-what do you want..?" She had no weapon, and was lost alone in a forest. There will be no way for anyone to hear her now. Her legs trembled, almost giving in to collapsing.

"Why, my dear, to help you of course. You see, I work for this top-secret organization entitled 'Chrome'. It's a Xanthine run facility, so you can imagine what we do there. Well, it's not a secret now that I told you."

Michaela didn't answer. However, the man didn't seem THAT dangerous, so she didn't attempt to run.

"But here's to clarify. In Chrome, we have files about everyone in all the Kingdoms. We have spies all around the world, to keep track of all the talented, gifted individuals. And once we locate them, we -ahem- 'recruit' them."

The Verdigris girl became interested. "What do you mean?"

"We take them. We forge death documents to prevent anyone from looking for them, and then reconstruct their faces. Or we have their family and friends hypnotized, so they forget they even existed. Most of all, we brainwash the subjects...so they remember nothing of their past life."

"That's...crazy!" She hollered. _"Oh my god I'm getting out of here right now-"_

"Not actually. Chrome experiments on them, to see what exactly made them special. Then we take those talents from them, and transfer them to other subjects. These new, improved subjects gain these gifts. Thus, we then use them as agents, spies, and assassins, for the good of the Kingdoms."

"How is that good?!"

"Well, we send our assassins to exterminate the political leaders that cause pain to their inferiors. We have spies keep track of everyone in each Kingdom to watch for terrorists, and others to do various missions that may contribute to the growing of this era."

Michaela was aghast. This was insane! An organization that uses people's abilities to kill and infiltrate? And why did he tell her all this?

"What happens to the ones that you_ drain_ the talents from?" She asked.

"That, I cannot reveal."

She tried again. "You kidnap prodigies...possibly children...and then use them for your own good? You did all that?"

"Oh no, not me. Chrome does. I'm actually one of the subjects. I don't remember anything about myself, or what my original Colour was. Just that I was sent here to deliver this information, and offer you a choice. I know who you are, Michaela. There's a record of you, like there is of everyone else."

He strode closer, his cane tapping the the ground lightly. His violet eyes glimmered from whatever chemicals had been injected to turn them that way. The girl tore her eyes away from his, feeling a type of fear and intrigue growing like cracks inside her. With each heavy piece of information to take in, the cracks grew to fit its knowledge.

"Why..." She demanded, a new awareness dawning upon her. "...why are you telling me this? If it's so secret...what do I have to do with it?"

Gast smiled, knowing that question will come. "You have a talent. You are gifted with flawless charisma and beauty. I was there when Allen had fallen under your spell at the marketplace. I also know of your connection to Prince Kyle and Queen Riliane."

"How-?! I never told anyone about that!" She grabbed the truck of a tree, the dewy moss pressing into her back

_"Can moss kill people?"_ She questioned, in case this situation gets heated.

"Oh yeah?" He answered, a smug little grin forming across his visage. One that reminded her of Allen, just as he was about to go in for the kill. "Your family had abandoned you, because they were too poor. Prince Kyle took you in as a maid and assistant, because of your beauty. And long before that, before she was too old to know of evil...you and Riliane were best frien-"

"Okay, OKAY! You win..." She covered her face, trying to prevent a fresh set of tears from spilling over her eyes. "J-just take what you want and **leave me alone!**"

Gast's voice became gentle, as he sensed her sadness.

"I want you to join Chrome, as a volunteer. You will be part of us, an agent at most, because you are so underestimated. There's a part of you, Michaela, that is special. However, I want you to keep it for yourself. You can build up your talent at Chrome, and there will be others to understand you. And hear this...if you join, you can show others just how powerful you are. Like Riliane, Allen, and Kyle. And get revenge on them."

Choking on her words, Michaela whispered. "Revenge?"

The Amaranthine nodded. "You see, Riliane was supposed to be assassinated long ago. But the person we sent to do it is apparently..._distracted_. So we're missing an agent, and a good one at that. That's why we need someone to kill her as soon as possible, before she marries the Prince. Evil fused with brilliance...you can only imagine the chaos that might create."

Michaela gulped.

"Here's the deal. Chrome will take care of you, as long as you remain loyal. If you need something forged, let us know. Since you are volunteering, you won't be experimented on. You will feel no pain, I promise. And you will keep your memories. What do you think?"

She had nothing to lose. But there was so much risk in taking that offer. Clearly, it's evil...it's XANTHINE run, for heaven's sakes. And revenge was something Michaela wasn't familiar with.

She had her mind made up. "No. I can't, I'm sorry."

The expression on Gast's face never changed. He just bowed, tipping his hat to cover his eyes. He started walking away, although through the light gleaming down enigmatically through the tree-tops, he could've been floating.

"Very well, then."

But as Michaela watched him go, she remembered everything about her life. Everything Gast had said was true: She was lonely, poor, and misunderstood. Men treated her like a toy, and nobody saw how fragile she was on the inside. She hated Riliane for stealing Kyle's heart, and their _past_. She hated Allen for causing all this trouble, and for being forced to love him. Her love for Kyle has faded...he thought she was stupid, and that his intelligence was superior. He forced her to go on the stupid mission to kill Allen, with the Canterella. Most of all, he banished her...just like that, after years of loyalty for him.

She realized, with a sudden change in heart, how much pain these people had caused her. And how much she **hated** them.

"Wait!" She called out.

The Chrome agent stopped, smiling.

* * *

**And so Michaela gets a more complex role in the story. Not what might you have expected in the original SOE, right? XD Thanks again for all the reviews! :D**

**The Amaranthines: A man-made race from Chrome. So far, Gast (Gakupo) is the only known person of this Colour**


	10. Letting Go of the Past

**a/n: I haven't uploaded in so long *_* Well, here's chapter 10. My longest so far :3**

**Finally, something big happens. xD I'm hoping to move the plot along a bit faster...ten chapters and no kiss? Well we'll see about that...**

**(I guess the real plot will take form after this chapter xD You know, the part SOE was famous for. Ok I'll stop typing now.)**

* * *

"Ah, what have I gotten myself into?"

A certain blonde servant leaned against the wall, facing the window of his room. On the sill was a dove, sporting a yellow tag around its feet. The bird cooed, something it has done for the last twenty minutes, as it continued staring at him intelligently.

"I have nothing to report. I don't know what to do..."

He gripped a piece of paper in his fist, as the dove received this as a final answer and took off. For months, Chrome had been burdening him with messages and requests of status, but Allen hasn't answered to any of them. When Chrome's impatience kicked in, Allen ensured them that the Queen will be dead soon.

But soon, they will know. They always will.

Allen tore the paper in half, tossing it into the fireplace like all the other ones. He walked over to the window, shutting it, before catching a glimpse of the Yellow Kingdom. As the days passed, Riliane's Kingdom was becoming more and more empty. The citizens have nearly vanished into silence or oblivion, leaving behind the stark beauty of the Xanthine architecture. However, with no one inhabiting or even admiring the Kingdom, what was there left to look at?

Never in his life had Allen felt so much inner turmoil, and failed to assassinate a Queen. There was so much to deal with, so many emotions to hide. How long has he concealed himself enough to lose total identity of himself?

"I don't care if Chrome kills me. I don't care if Gast is listening to everything I say-" He flipped open the briefcase, revealing the knife, the poison, and fake documents. He removed the papers, and tossed them into the fire without another regard. "-I swore to protect Riliane. Our bond is strong enough, so I am not afraid."

He sat with his legs up in front of the fire, watching his new identity burn in the flames.

"Who am I to you, Riliane? I don't even know myself."

The hearth crackled in reply, reflecting in his yellow...or blue eyes.

"Am I more than just a servant?"

His train of thought was broken when the door opened. Allen sprang up to his feet, as Oliver appeared before the doorway.

"Talking to yourself again, Mr. Avadonia? Everyone knows how much you look like the Queen, but I didn't know you would confuse the two identities." The adviser leaned against the door frame, slightly unamused. But who knew what thoughts he had lurking in his eye(s).

"I'm not the one who talks to animals." Allen countered, trying to forget the fact that he had just spoke to one mere minutes ago. However, the carrier doves at Chrome were experiments themselves...they could understand human language.

**"JAMES is NOT an animal!"** Oliver's good eye glowered with Xanthine anger, but then he forced collectiveness. "He listens to me! James is my best friend."

"Oh yes. Because talking to canaries makes more sense than human conversations. Maybe that's why you failed to mention Riliane's condition to Kyle...did your bird help you write the message?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Look, Allen. I walked in not because of the fact that you were speaking to yourself, but because you were talking about _the Queen_. Leave my bird out of this."

Allen's eyes were glued to the fire, mesmerized. But on the mention of Riliane, he turned to face the former adviser. "Oliver, what would you do if there was an assassin in the castle? One that would harm Riliane?"

Oliver's expression changed, on the strange question. "Why do you ask?"

"Just _answer_ the question, please."

His answer was hesitant, by the slight pause in his breath . "Oh, it's hard to say. In our Kingdom, it's often hard to spot such a criminal. We Xanthines ALL have distrustful characteristics, so anyone's a suspect. Even noble Leonhart."

He cleared his throat. "But to be honest, if Her Majesty has another assassin...I wouldn't worry TOO much. If it were years ago, yes, I'd freak out. This sounds awkward, but I wouldn't worry because I know that YOU are capable of protecting her. You done it once, you can do it again. Right?"

"Right." Allen whispered, a weight dropping in his chest. Never had it been hard for him to say that single word.

The Xanthine servant/agent stared out the window sullenly. Oliver took this as a cue that the man needed space. He backed into the hallway, saying a few last words.

"I'm not dumb. You've been so obsessed with Her Majesty, since the night she was bitten. Allen, I think you're in love."

The door closed. He waited until Oliver was completely out of earshot. "I think so too."

The first time had been Michaela. However, that experience had been dizzying and giddy. But with Riliane, it felt more affectionate...more mutual.

From the moment he had entered the castle, the Queen fasinated him. Not because of the ongoing familiarity, but it was like he was talking to a mirror image. A reflection, another half. He knew from the start that falling in love with the Queen was probably the stupidest thing he could do. The servant knew all the political issues that would rise with whatever feelings he had for her.

But it was all okay. Because for the first time in his life, something made sense.

He bent over his desk, a pen in hand:

**MISSION REPORT:**

**AA HERE. AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED, I HAVE NOT BEEN RESPONDING TO THE MESSAGES. IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW, ANYWAYS.**

**I CAN KILL RILIANE. BUT I WON'T. I LOVE HER.**

**YOU CAN'T KILL SOMONE YOU LOVE.**

**ALAS, I KNOW THE CONCEQUENCES OF TERMINATING THE MISSION. TOO BAD.**

**TORTURE ME, KILL ME IF YOU'D LIKE. YOU'VE CAUSED ME SO MUCH PAIN.**

**OF COURSE I CAN TAKE MORE.**

**AA**

He stopped, realizing what a bad idea this was. But he knew, with newfound confidence, that he had what it takes to survive. After all, he was a part of them. There was a reason why he was in Chrome, for that matter.

Like he had predicted, a new carrier dove tapped on his window. He handed it the note, which was folded at least a dozen times, and watched it soar through the clouds. He knew that Chrome wouldn't be happy upon recieving the message, but he took this moment to enjoy the feeling of the burden lifting from his shoulders.

Allen became tired of dwelling in his own story. He strolled casually down to the library, to read someone else's.

* * *

The Yellow Queen gripped the ends of her sheet together, to form a harmless noose around her neck. The blonde smirked slightly, down at the table she prepared. It took her quite awhile to figure out the placement of the cutlery and cups, courtesy to the fact that she was a queen, not a servant.

"Close enough!" She chirped, brushing her hands together. But that action caused her to drop her blanket, and she retrieved it. Ever since healing from the snake bite, Riliane became quite particular with having that feeling of security around her. Something that reminds her of Allen. With the blanket flying out behind her like a superhero's cape, she sauntered back to the Castle to find him.

Because after all he had done for her, for his loyal servitude, she wanted to give him something nice. A tea party in the Yellow Gardens seemed perfect, according to her.

"Hey, lowly servant!" She poked her head into his room, then poked it back out when no one was around. The Queen loved hide and seek, and she slunk around the top floor, giggling. She was quite hyper today.

"_Of course.._." She sighed, immediately knowing where he was.

He left the door to the library wide open. Riliane smirked. What if someone came in and murdered him, because he didn't take his time to check the door? Her servant was intelligent, yet he could be so dumb at times.

Stepping through，Riliane was faced with a spiral of stairs leading downwards, dim besides the auburn glow of tinted sunshine through the skylights. She tapped her foot in frustration. The reason why she never bothered to read books was that she didn't want to walk all the way to find them. That's why she always have them read to her.

"How does he do it? There must be a way he gets down so fast." She knew firsthand how quickly he travels between chores. And the banisters always seem so clean, for some reason. Just then, her mind flew back to the time she and Allen pranked Oliver and Leonhart, making their getway via sliding down the banister. It seemed so long ago, even though it had only been mere months.

She settled the plain yellow blanket on top of the wooden handles, and gently eased herself onto the banister. With a slight push, she slid down the spiral.

_"What am I doing with my life."_ She thought, but couldn't keep from smiling. The breeze on her face and in her hair was exilarating.

Riliane had it happen only once to her, but the feeling brought back nostalgia. Like the time she was on a playground swing, in the gardens back when the flowers were still babies. Back when her Kingdom was a flourishing civilization. She wasn't allowed to play until she had her lessons from the royal tutor, but the little princess was too young...and evil...to care. Someone was pushing her, and she was flying.

_Wait..._

The Yellow Queen made a silent finish, as the length of the banister ended. Her barefeet made no sound as she landed squarely.

She stood before the grand library and tried to remember it again.

And it was still there. Riliane was astounded. All her life, she had been evil. But she realized it was only AFTER she had become Queen. She didn't remember anything before that. It was if they had simply vanished. Any memories of her life as a princess, the first ten years of her life, were gone. And she never knew why.

But then sliding down the banister, into a library she never cared enough about to visit...brought back the memory of being pushed on a swing, feeling the same wind play with her hair and her body arch as it faced the sun-lit sky.

"Was it...Him?" Riliane rubbed her head, still perplexed and amazed. Perhaps the person in her dreams was the same one that pushed her on the swing? But she saved that thought for her personal time, because right now she wanted to find Allen.

Sure enough, the servant was seated at a desk, his head propped up by his hand. A book was laid out in front of him, as he scanned the pages with a tired look on his face. He flipped ever so often, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

She smiled at how absorbed and unattentive he looked, and she quietly slipped through the bookcases, successfully getting through without tripping. Since Allen and Oliver were the only people to come here, it was barely touched. Allen had taken the time to dust it, but the Xanthines weren't heavy readers anyways.

"Guess who?" She slipped the yellow blanket over his eyes.

**"Ah!"** He yelled, hitting his head on a lamp. Riliane was amused at his reaction. Usually, he'd calmly stop whatever he was doing, smile and pretend he didn't know the answer.

"Guess who?" She repeated, keeping the blanket firm on his face. He re-adjusted himself, rubbing his head.

"Um...James?"

Riliane bursted out laughing, so he snatched the sheet away and turned around. "You!"

"Yes, me!"

He hugged her, laughing as well. Of course he knew it was her...but he would always answer with someone completely wrong.

"Seriously? James?" She tittered, that one being the dumbest yet. Riliane never knew why Oliver loved that bird...the obessession was quite frightening, actually.

"You'll never know. Once day canaries will take over the Kingdoms, and Oliver will be their leader. They kill by going up to you, covering your eyes and whispering "Guess who?", and then proceed to impale you slowly..."

"You do know how wrong the last part sounds..."

Allen froze, thought about it, and then gave her an appalled look.

"The BEAKS, Riliane. You disgust-"

He never got to finish the sentence, because he suddenly burst out in laughter.

"I'm sorry I pointed that out." Riliane thought, unimpressed, as the servant sat down to regain himself. Boys still acted like boys...even if they were downright strange.

"Sorry...okay, I'm good. Now, how did you get down here without me hearing you?" He was surprised that she could pull it off, since he had been trained to hear things that otherwise couldn't be heard.

"I slid down the banister." She stately, proudly. When he smirked with impress, she felt herself stand a bit taller.

"Hey, I know how hard you work. And I apprieciate everything that you've done. So, how would you like to join me in a tea party, that I've prepared? Take this as a promotion, of some sort."

"Tea party?" His eyes lit up. "Sounds like fun. Of course I'll come."

Either way, it would still be yes. But Riliane was elated anyways, as she grabbed his sleeve and ran up the stairs.

"In case I've misheard..._you've_ prepared this? Without any assistance...?" He asked.

"Exactly." She dragged him through the foyer and out the doors, jerking him when he stumbled.

"Well, this ought to be interesting..."

But once they came to their destination, Allen was impressed. The silver table was located at the end of the stone paved path, in the centre of a myriad of golden flowers. There were two chairs, so Allen pulled one out for the Queen to sit.

"Oh, it's alright. Go ahead."

"Are you sure?" He wanted to say, but he instead nodded and did as he was told. He felt quite impolite, but if that was what Riliane wanted, then he was going to do it.

"Um...thanks."

He looked at the components on the table, the tea cups and plate. The knife was on the wrong side, he noticed, but he just smiled and kept quiet. He started pouring the tea.

"You did this all by yourself?" Allen inquired, still amused.

"Yep. I know it's inaccurate, but whatever. Oh! I made brioche. I hope you like it." Riliane slid a platter with a decent looking loaf, smiling shyly.

She anxiously watched as he sniffed it, before tasting. Then the strangest expression dawned upon his face, as he chewed. It wasn't disgust...more like confusion.

"It's...salty. But otherwise, the texture and consistancy is well done. 9/10!" He laughed.

"Salty?" She took a bite out of it, realizing he was right. "How can it be salty..?"

"By adding salt." He stated nonchantly.

"Oh God..." She cringed in horror. "So the sugar was the sack on the RIGHT. Not the left..."

Allen just chuckled, patting her hand. "It's great, Riliane. It's amazing how you could make it on your first try. Thank you."

She sighed, grinning. "I learned by watching you, you know. Before that, the only type of yeast I've known was the infection."

He laughed, taking another bite of the saliferous bread. What a weirdo, she thought as she smiled. He actually enjoys it.

The rest of the tea party was awkward at first, since it wasn't customary for a servant to eat with royalty. But Riliane didn't mind breaking a few rules for Allen. It was what she loved doing anyways. They talked and joked like kids, as they have always had. This time though, she couldn't help but take a few moments to look at him, to take him all in. Whether it was a closed-eye smile, an amused chuckle or the subtle fiddling of his hair, she realized how much she loved these things.

"Riliane?"

"Yes?" She replied a little late, snapping herself from her daze. She realized that his mouth had been moving for awhile, but she didn't hear a thing.

"I was asking if you wanted to walk around the gardens. My, I thought I lost you for a second! Queen problems?"

"I guess you can say that." She turned her back indifferently, so he wouldn't catch sight of her reddening face. "And a little stroll wouldn't hurt."

As if on cue, Allen slipped his fingers between hers. The two walked on, in the beauty of the evil flowers, coming to the large elderly tree. Its golden leaves shimmered, giving an almost surreal look with the light that it absorbs.

"Hey, help me up!"

Riliane's nightgown tickled her bare legs, as she held her blanket out behind her like a pair of wings. Allen clasped his fingers together, making a stirrup, as she hoisted herself onto the thickest branch. He followed suit, except that he made it up with ease. Soon, their view was blanketed by the xanthus colour their Kingdom was named after, in the form of leaves and light.

"It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed youthfully, dangling her naked feet above the ground. Here was the infamous Queen of the Yellow Kingdom...in bed clothes and a blanket, her hair swaying in the wind, with no cosmetics or any sort or the refined demeanor of a ruler. She was here in the tallest tree of the Four Kingdoms, finding joy in such things as spending time with her servant.

"Want to go higher?"

Riliane stared at him, before breaking into a grin. Without her dresses or corsets or expensive jewellery, nothing weighed her down nor pulled her back to reality. Allen went up first, sometimes disappearing into the canopy of leafy material. But his hand would always pop up from above, and each one took them higher and higher.

"Dear Lord...how far up are we?" She could feel the wind stinging her eyes, and the dizzying swaying of the tree. Riliane had her eyes glued on the ground. And it was spinning with each gust of wind.

"Far enough. Look, Rilliane. It's your Kingdom."

He was wrong, however. Not only did her Kingdom come to view, but also the borderline of Crimson buildings across the ocean. And in the horizon towards the west, were the pearly boats of the Azures. And if one squints and tips their toes so that they can look over the mountains in the east, they just might see the green Kingdom of the Verdigris.

Just like that, the whole world was down before her, just like she had always wanted.

"Small world, isn't it?"

She nodded, holding her arms out so that the blanket flew overhead, like a victory flag. "I've never known how close we were to the other Kingdoms. Whether war or disasters break and isolate us, were are always one world, and Four Kingdoms."

He agreed with her. But she couldn't help but notice his perturbed gaze, glued on the Kingdom right below her...her own.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, thanks. But I think it's your Kingdom you should be asking."

Riliane followed his eyes, as she saw with horror the true state of her Kingdom. She never really looked at it from above, and the sight shocked her.

It was like she was looking at a deserted city after a plague. Dark figures that were the sallow outlines of houses loomed below her. The once golden roads had been neglected, taking on a sickly sulfer colour. Not a soul wandered the streets, and the ones that did were cloaked men and women, looking for food. And even darker, some lay on the road as dead as the night itself. The Xanthine towers that used to stand with such pride and ennui slumped foward. As if they were looking down at the starving citizens, questioning their existence.

This was a Kingdom cursed with poverty and sickness. With neglect and cruelty. And Riliane was the ruler.

"No...this is what it really looks like?"

Allen nodded, sinister.

Riliane took another horrified examination. She felt like she had been living in a hole, since Kyle's proposal. How could she be so ignorant? Here she was, having the time of her life with all the weath and power she had. Killing whoever she wanted, and fooling around with the servant. How could she be so unaware of what goes on down below, in the Kingdom that she claimed to have loved so much?

"I'm so blind," She cringed from a painful, sharp feeling that penetrated her chest. Riliane recoiled, confused.

_Was this guilt she was feeling?_

"It's not only your Kingdom. It's reality." He held her gaze, almost symphetic. As if he knew that the truth would cause her to have a mental breakdown.

"Kyle was right. My Kingdom is falling apart. And it's my fault, so as it's ruler I will fix it."

"Your Majesty...?"

Allen didn't mean act so surprised, but Riliane would've never cared for what happens to her inferiors. What caused her to suddenly be so indignant?

"The entire time I had the snake bite, Allen, I knew I was dying. I felt the fear of losing everything, to a disease that otherwise could've been prevented. I felt the brink of death, the seperation from the ones that mattered to me. And to think that death is such an ordinary thing. I was frightened, and I was so happy when I could continue living in my life as Queen.

But after I woke up, it bothered me that there were others _not_ so lucky. So many people die everyday, in my hands. Everything I had felt, they did too. However, there was nothing they could do about it."

"Riliane..." He ventured.

"I wanted to change, Allen. Maybe I don't have to be this cruel. Maybe it will be better for my Kingdom that way. I want to help it stand, again. But if I ever become a merciful, adored ruler, I'll always try to be evil for you. Okay?"

The servant realized the Queen's new change of heart. How her encounter with death had taught her how precious life was.

"I'm proud of you." He smiled at her little speech, his words coming from the bottom of his heart.

The sky had already turned orange, as Queen and servant retreated back to the lower branchs of the tree. Allen sat with his eyes closed, feeling the wind. Riliane began to feel her eyes droop, as it was in fact time for her bedtime.

"I'll do something about it...I promise..."

She more or less fell ontop of his shoulder, not that it mattered to her anyway. Her head wanted a pillow, and he just happened to be there.

"Getting sleepy, are we?" He rubbed her head lovingly, amused at her drowsiness. Before she could let herself drift off, however-

"Tell me a story, Allen."

He chuckled. "Which story will it be, My Queen?"

"Make one up, you've never done that before. I bet you have great stories to tell."

"Alright, let's see. Once upon a time, there lived a young ruler. A Queen, actually." He started at random, waiting for her confirmation.

She smirked.

Allen continued, his voice changing to the tone that he always saved to tell stories. "She lived a life of wealth, surrounded by a magnificent castle and the riches of a greedy man's dreams. The Queen was very pleased with her poccessions, as she ruled her Kingdom. However, she ruled it alone.

Because of the loneliness that greeted her with each turn, the Queen decided that she needed someone to serve her. More personally than just a citizen. Maybe a butler. Maybe a servant. So then one day, he comes."

"And then what happens?" Riliane asks. Although she knew perfectly well what occurs next.

"I'm glad you asked. Well, you see, the servant who comes wasn't just any average citizen. In fact, he was sent there by a company called Chrome. One that he would come to despise in the near future."

Riliane raised an eyebrow. She remember how the application form had that strange name printed, on the lines that would've told her about his life.

"He didn't know that, at the time. But what he did know was that the Queen was a fan of fine delicacies, so she hired him when he stated he could cook. And he was happy when he got the job. Because that way, he would get to spend more time with her. That way, he would understand why she felt so _familiar_ to him."

"The Queen was annoyed at the servant's impish nature, but the two bonded nonetheless. She had many political problems, some even dealing with romance, but the servant always tried to help. And with that, he began to see her change. Right before his very eyes."

Allen took a break, pulling her even closer to him. Riliane couldn't see his face, but she had no doubt that he was smiling.

"All she needed was love. She was a powerful Queen, but still a mere girl on the inside. There was no denying that she was put on a throne at a young age, forcing her into the harsh world of politics, war, and struggle. And she did it confused, and alone."

Riliane froze at the description, realizing how true it was. How much he understood the Queen, how he sympathized with her blurred judgement, and inner turmoil of ruling a Kingdom at the tender age of eleven. Something inside her melted, threatening to spill over as tears.

The chirping of crickets could be heard as he continued. Her eyes drooped, threatening to close. "Months passed. The Queen went along with the servant's pranks, something no one has ever done. She showed him the beauty of friendship and love. Because the servant, in a past life, knew what love was. And hopelessly, he began to fall in love with her."

Riliane gasped, sitting up to stare at him. She blushed upon realizing it was only a story, but searched his eyes for the truth.

What if...he felt the same way as her? Her heart started pounding in her ears, as she strained to listen to the rest of his story.

"But he knew he was not supposed to. He had loved her from the start, but had denied it. It was hopeless, he had thought. She is a Queen, and I am a servant. It's forbidden.

But there was another reason."

"What? Tell me please!" Riliane clenched her fists in anticipation, anxious for the reason why he was not supposed to feel anything for her. It can't just be political issues. It can't.

But then, the look in his eyes changed. For the first time, he looked genuinely sad. His face was pained, almost on the verge of tears. She had never seen him like this, and it frightened her.

"W-what the Queen didn't know was that Chrome was an organization that experiments on talented children, and then send them on missions around the world. The servant was one of them. He had killed so many, so quickly, often as sadistically as the Queen herself. But on this mission, the target was **her**. He didn't want to fall in love with her, because she was supposed to die."

**"Stop!"** Riliane suddenly cried, pushing him off of the branch. As he hit the grass, she got down and slowly backed away from him. Her world had been tilted to a side, and she can't seem to focus her vision. Her ears refused to believe what she just heard. But his eyes told her otherwise.

"You were sent here to** KILL ME?!**" Her face paled, as she gaped at him. The shock hit her like a brick. He got up, and she could see that he was crying.

"Yes." He stood broken in the wind, the one she had trusted with her heart. How could he betray her...?

"But you didn't."

"That's because I loved you. I've had so many identities, but in the end I'm just a subject...just a tool. You made me feel like I mattered. You made me feel like someone."

She didn't answer, and let him continue.

"Everything I had ever felt was fake. Emotions were all just tools for me, to manipulate and toy with others. I've pretended to be in love countless of times, but it was all for show. It was all part of a plan, an act. But when I met you...it wasn't. Because you shared it with me."

_"I loved you too..."_ She thought. Her trust teethered on an edge. What if he's saying that so he could kill her?

But then she realized everything he had done for her safety. He had risked his life several times, and done so much so that she would smile. He taught her how important love was, and changed her way of seeing the world. He did all that, even with the guilt of having to kill her.

"I'm so sorry I had to tell you this, Riliane. Believe me, I wished it were different. You don't have to kill me. Chrome would, anyways."

Riliane didn't kill him, or even ran away to alert Leonhart. The Queen threw her blanket aside, and embraced him.

"You are my servant, the one that had sworn life-long loyalty to me. And did you keep your promise? Heck yes. You never harmed me, and instead did the opposite. In the end, you don't deserve to die. Especially in refusing to kill me."

He was startled at her forgiveness, but as each of her words made their way into him, he realized how much she accepted him. How much she needed him.

"Riliane, I-"

She beat him to it, though. Swiftly, almost gracefully even, Riliane kissed him. It was quick, more like a nervous venture than an act of romance. But as soon as she pulled away, she could see that he was smiling, slightly red in the face. Her heart was pounding like heavy rain, as she was struck by vertigo.

_"Did I...really just do that?"_

As she stumbled from dizzyness, though, he caught her helped her to the ground. Then when her vision steadied, he leaned over and kissed her back, slightly harder. Slightly longer too, and maybe with a bit more emotion. Her servant's arms encircled her protectively, like it always had, except it had more of a meaning to it. Her fingers found his hair, digging into it to deepen the kiss.

She didn't know whether it was weird or awesome. Let's just say it was a mixture of both.

"You didn't let me finish..." Allen said as they lay next to each other in the grass, watching the glimmering leaves sway in the dying light. "I love you."

"So do I, lowly servant."

They laughed in unison, something that still remained within them. The ability to break out in unified laughter whenever things get awkward.

But from this day on, it wasn't awkward. It was just something they shared. Something that kept them mutually tied, an unamed string that connected their evil little brains together.

Except now, that particular string had a name.

* * *

Somewhere, in a beautiful blue palace, a lone prince sits and ponders his actions next to a candlelight. Not just because pondering was one of his favourite things to do, but it was because of certain events that led him to question himself.

"A year...it's been a year."

And Allen was still alive. Frolicking around a yellow castle, with a yellow Queen...what used to be _his_ queen, Kyle thought bitterly.

And what was_ he_ doing? Sitting around and sulking, cramming his head with knowledge that numbed his brain, or counting the hours that had passed, since the day Allen arrived into his life. It was the last straw.

Was it envy? Was he really just jealous of Allen, which was why he hated him in such an exaggerated manner? Maybe somewhere in his heart he still longed to marry Riliane, although he knew it wouldn't happen.

He lost one of his most loyal maids that year. A fair green-haired lady, so sweet and modest. And such a voice, too! There was a reason he loved having her around. Her songs puts him to ease, something only his mother did. And stopped doing.

_"I'm sorry, Michaela."_ He thought remorsefully. Sure, she completely foiled his plan with Allen...and failed to do her part in the murder, but the sight of her leaving the palace in tears tugged his heart.

In this story, Kyle didn't want to play the bad guy. Because that was the Xathine's job, right?

Right?

"My life...everything's changed. I realize now...that there are people who wouldn't hesitate to make a fool out of me."

In every Kingdom, there is a quality that is shunned and looked down upon in each society. For the Xanthines, it was mercy. The Verdigris detested those who lacked creativity and spirit. And cowardice can get you banished if you were Crimson.

And according to the Azures, that particular trait was idiocy. Foolishness was the lowest point for anyone that lived in the Kingdom of Blue. Especially if the person was their future ruler.

Prince Kyle cannot be foolish. If Allen makes him look foolish again, the Prince would be disowned. Dishonoured...

Kyle knew what happened to the royalty that strayed to far from the line of logic. And he knew when he steps up to take his place on the throne, Allen must be gone.

_"Dead is more like it."_

His lithe shadow watched him through imaginary eyes. Kyle blew out the candle, the wisps of smoke reminding him of just how clouded his life was.

* * *

**a/n: Yeah. And so the real (political) conflict begins...**

**Please r&amp;r :) It never ceases to make my day XD**

**Thanks for your support, as always~**


	11. Seperation

**a/n: This took awhile... -.- Anyways here's chapter 11! And we meet Germaine (but we don't know she's Germaine...sshh...)**

**Thank you for bearing up with slow updates :) I'm sure you all know what it's like to be busy.**

**HERE WE GO!~~**

**The Crimson Warrior (Germaine Avadonia): Meiko**

* * *

The sun peeked out from the mountains, a beckoning to yet another new day. Spilling though between curtains that weren't closed that night, the rays caused the Queen to slowly crack her eyes open.

_"How did I get here...?"_ She groaned, flipping over to dig her face into the pillow. The yellow blanket she always had was tangled around her neck, slightly damp from drool.

"Ew."

And then she remembered yesterday.

His secret. Her new mission. Their kiss.

"Allen...?" She sat up, still groggy, looking around her spacious room. She carefully stood up from the bed, and was startled when two hands reached out from underneath to seize her ankles...

"EEEEK!"

"Gotcha~" A familiar voice sang. She pulled her nightgown up, swinging her head down to peer under the bed.

"What the hell are you doing under-"

The rest of her sentence didn't make it past her lips, because they suddenly met his own.

"Rise and shine!" He grinned, poking his head back under the bed. Riliane scoffed, shaking off the kiss. She extended a hand into the darkness, successfully latching onto his hair on her first try.

"You creep. How long have you been there...?"

"Easy on the hair, please..."

She pulled the squirming servant out by his locks, to meet her face. She gave him a sweet, yet dangerous smirk. The one he knew so well.

"Don't you know that watching your Queen sleep is looked down upon in society?"

"Well, you're looking _down_ at me quite literally right now. Also, I've deduced that since I was technically under the bed, your accusation is therefore proved invalid."

The smug confidence in his grin was wiped off of his face, when a incoming pillow managed to get hit him hard.

"Deduce THAT." Riliane snickered, but was met with the same pillow colliding into her laughing face. The servant had got his revenge.

Then Riliane. Then Allen again.

And then all hell broke loose as the pillow fight reached its supreme ordeal. After a few crazy moments, the room was filled with feathers...buttloads of feathers.

"Aw...I have to clean this all up..."

Allen lay on the bed, panting. Riliane joined him, looking up at the mess of feathers they had proudly created. She sighed contently, feeling a feather between her fingers. Her head ached to lie ontop of his chest, but she felt too sweaty to do much besides gasp for breath.

"It's okay to break rules sometimes."

Riliane stood up, taking the feather-dotted blanket with her. She threw it up into the air, causing a white flurry of feathers to rain down on the both of them. The blanket came down afterwards, to top it off.

"Look! It's snowing!" She stuck her arms out, pointing with childish excitement. She giggled when one landed on her nose, and he blew it off. "We're like snow angels!"

"Snow devils, you mean." Allen corrected passively. She smirked, plopping her head onto him, comically. As soon as the mood settled in, the thoughts of yesterday came back. Allen was thinking the same, she could tell.

"So what you said in the story was all true?"

"All of it."

She bit on her tongue, before saying the only thing she had left to say. Two simple words that matched her feelings perfectly.

"I'm sorry."

It happened again. That subtle but piercing pang in her heart, an emotion she has yet to familiarize with.

What was it called again? Ah yes, guilt.

"It's not your fault. It never was." He kissed her forehead softly. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. After all, which of us was originally planning to kill the other?"

She stayed silent for awhile, before answering. "I'll accept you for whoever you are. Whatever you are."

"As I will for you."

He told her everything about Chrome, what they did and why they did it. There had been others like her, whom were his past targets. Like her, he had gained their trust and friendship. Unlike her, they didn't last.

"It's always been Chrome. From the day I opened my eyes, they were there. I didn't remember anything before that. Life was a blur of emotion I never felt, of false passion and feigned feelings. And there was pain. So much pain..."

Subconciously, Riliane traced the scar he had on his back. He flinched at her touch, whether it was from pain or something else, she didn't know.

"So. I'm guessing that this _wasn't_ from a horse-riding accident?"

He shook his head. "Chrome did that too. I still have yet to know the reason for it."

"I don't think it's a scar..." She trailed off... "Looks more like a birthmark to me."

"I've considered that idea before. But last time I've checked, birthmarks aren't known to be painful."

She laid back, giving him a lazy smile. "Quite a dilemma you've gotten yourself in, huh? Who knew this twisted organization existed. And to think you went all these years without true friends, without anyone who loved you. And the ones who did were either fake, or killed."

Allen sighed, picking at an embroidered pattern on the sheets. "It wasn't their fault. My hands killed them, and my heart could've saved them. I've always thought I had known everything, up until the point I've realized I was supposed to be Xanthine, not Azure. Sometimes, I felt I was far too great to dwell on such feelings."

"That's a common trait of our people. But then again, we don't always have to live by the stereotypes. Right?"

"I'd say. Because the more I look at you, the less I see of that arrogant royal pain that people knew you as."

She pushed him, rolling her eyes at his comment. But then her eyes glazed over, almost nostalgically. Riliane sat up, as if a weight in her chest was going to push her into the bed is she didn't get up soon.

"I can relate to that, Allen. Ah, from all I could remember, I've always been Queen. There was never a time I wasn't acting selfish, a time where I understood WHY I was this way. What propelled me to be so cruel, so evil? To this day, I still don't know what."

Her eyes caught the sun's glow, the two colours mixing in her irises. It was so unlike her to tell anyone the story of her life, one she didn't get to see the origins of.

"Hey. I want to show you something."

Allen felt himself being whirled away, their footsteps resounding from the massive foyer. Dashing through a series of random halls that Riliane knew so well, they eventually reached an alcove which from it hung a painting. A painting of Her Majesty herself.

The servant inched near the acrylic canvas, at the young princess before him. She sat poised and unperturbed, in a frame of yellow roses. Her face was plastered and expressionless, yet her eyes glinted with innocence.

"I've seen this painting before." He remarked, examining it up close. "When was this?"

"Seven years ago."

"Awwww~!" He cooed, because he knew it would annoy her. But Riliane's eyes bore into his, in anticipation. He stared back.

"Well, what do you want _me_ to do?" He quipped.

She just crossed her arms. "Being a trained agent, _you_ ought to know."

He turned back to the painting. Everything looked fine at first, until his eyes caught onto the wall near it. The painting looked a bit too close to the ground. In the corner of the painting was a shadow. One might suspect it was a shadow of the corner, but further investigation would reveal it wasn't a shadow at all. It was a hole.

Allen lifted the painting off of the wall, revealing a hollow with light streaming from it. Light from another room.

"This is new..." He turned to Riliane, who gave him a thumbs up, before he entered.

"My parents were executed when I was very young, so the nobles raised me. That's all I was told, on my life as a princess. But there was more. Each night, I had dreams about this person. Brother, cousin, random villager, I don't know. But they would come to me each night, as scrambled memories that I believe were somehow taken away from me. I felt emotionally attached to this presence, but I didn't know who they were. If I discover who this person is, I can unlock my past. And possibly, why I couldn't remember it in the first place.

So, I painted."

The Queen gestured, an action that was regal even in her current state of mind. The room unfolded before Allen, as he realized that it resembled an attic. _"Castles had attics? How come I didn't know about this?"_

But that wasn't the important part. What covered the walls of the attic were paintings and paintings of people. Some littered the ground unfinished, while others hung from the cherrywood walls with pride, in their purest form. A girl's painting, the story behind it simple yet spawling.

There were people of all shapes, expressions and Colours, all staring at him from a multitude of levels. Their faces and eyes held so much life to them, he was surprised they came from Riliane herself. Wasn't this type of art skill a _Verdigris_ gift? And a rare one, at that.

"Riliane...this is all your doing?" His eyes didn't know where to land, but he found himself smiling all the way. They were amazing! The people shown were all faces, combinations of a mysterious dream figure she felt comfort in. One of these people, these non-existent souls, could be the person who would reveal her past to her.

"Yes. They're nothing, just what I imagine them to be. Since they are no more than a warm presence, the possiblities are endless!" She grinned, although there was some hardship hidden in her face. She knew that there was no way for her find the person, Allen could tell. To her, all that's left to do is to paint.

"How come you've never told me...?"

"You've never asked." She stated nonchalantly, then placed a finger to her cheek in mock wonder. "Besides, we all have secrets. Hmm...what else do you hide from me, Allen?"

"We could be here all day, if you were to know." He smiled, looking too happy for the situation. "I would also have to kill you, probably."

"Ah, haven't you tried that before?"

"Ooh...touche." Allen remarked, hand covering his brow. He turned to one of the paintings, stunned by the sheer beauty of her lines, flowing and lively like the ones in the Green Kingdom. "But seriously. You have remarkable talent, my dear. Who taught you? I've never seen a Xanthine capable of producing such beautiful, sophisticated art."

"I don't know, actually. I'm not even sure when I started painting. But I stopped when you came." Her face regarded him, as she looked up. "Because ever since you arrived, the dreams disappeared. I haven't had one since."

Was it a good or bad thing? A person she had loved was replaced by another on that day, except this one was real? Or what if that person was himself? What if he was one of the figures that shared a part of her young heart, the one that had been corrupted with ice the day she had lost her love and memories?

No, that can't be true. He would've been completing training at Chrome back then. And he should have remembered that, if it actually did happen.

_"But then again...I don't remember anything..."_

"Speaking of dreams," He finally broke the silence that was weighing down on them, the first one that wasn't followed by synched laughter. "Back before this Kyle thing happened, I had dreams of you every night."

"Don't tell me they were..." She trailed off, looking slightly disgusted.

"No, Riliane." He rolled his eyes. "They were perfectly innocent, I'd tell you. Except that one nightmare, when I dreamt I um, raped you. An effect from the Canterella I had carried around for too long. I hated myself for it."

The Queen froze, an irritated look plastered on her face. Her hand trembled as though she was dying to strike him, although she knew it wasn't his fault.

Instead, she grabbed his tie, forcefully pulling it up as if to hang him. He voice came out in a seething whisper. "You don't have to be so _brutally honest_, you know."

"So you're implying that you want me to be _'honestly brutal'_, or something of the like? Because I would, for you."

Riliane released him, annoyed, but she turned just to hide a rare setimental smile. In the end, he was still her loving servant. One that was both intelligent and dumb, dangerous yet compassionate. So mysterious, yet so relatable.

"I'm just glad I never got around to executing you." She said simply. Riliane expected a chirpy response of "Me too!", but her servant just kept quiet. Like he took her statement seriously, comtempating the fact that she could've killed him long ago. Then all this political struggle would have not existed. But the marriage would.

"Come on, Allen. I'm getting bored of this place. Let's go help my people."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two emerged from the kitchen, with baskets of brioche. Although Riliane was relunctant to bake the bread after yesterday, she immediately regained confidence as Allen's steady hands guided hers. The finished product came in a manner of mere minutes.

"Ugh...how could bread be so heavy?!" She whined, two large baskets in her hands and one over her shoulder. The servant tsked, lifting one of the baskets off and placing it over his own.

"It's not just the bread, but the burden of all the pain you had caused the people." Unlike her, he didn't seem to cringe under the weight. "This was what you had taken from them. And now, you are giving it back."

"I guess." Adjusting her hair bow, Riliane unlatched the gate to the stables. It was a vast, forlorn place...empty except for one mare, of course.

"Josephine!" The Queen cried in joy. The horse froze, so that Riliane could pet her. But as soon as she sensed Allen, her slobbery long tongue covered him in saliva. She licked and licked him, causing his bangs to stand on end.

"Easy, easy..." He adjusted his hair, scratching her behind the ears. "I'm not your lollipop."

Allen unlatched the gate in front of her, as Riliane fetched the harness. She laughed at Allen's face, gesturing that he should take the reins. "After all, she seems to like you much better."

Their plan was to head out into the Kingdom, to deliver the bread to the people who happen to drop by. When that's done, they go back to the Castle to make more. Hopefully, this action and the ones that will follow can help restore her Kingdom's trust. She had even dropped the taxes, which was something never done in the Yellow Kingdom.

Allen turned to her, as Josephine gained speed. "I can't believe we're actually going to do this. I'm proud of you."

"Pshh..." She beamed. "I just hope we do this right."

The two set out, rounding to the front of the Castle. But what they saw there nearly caused them to drop all the baskets.

Riliane was startled out of her skin. "What on earth?! Allen, do you see-"

"Yes, I see. I see everything."

A mob. All the citizens of the Yellow Kingdom had gathered at the foot of their ruler, a massive sea of yellow glinted with orange light. Light from torches they had in their hands, although it was broad daylight. From the outcropping of Riliane's Castle, even the most near-sighted old man could see the group slowly move up the base of the cliff. It was a golden wave, as angry as the sea itself.

"Why are they out here?! What do they..." She panicked, as Allen dismounted to get a closer view. The blonde servant carried a solemn, yet fearful look. As if he knew it would happen one day, but scared him anyway.

"Allen?"

He didn't answer.

"They want...me, don't they?"

The noises were getting louder, screams and hollers of anguish and rage filled the sky. Crows swarmed above them, the entire gathering like a call to death. Which was ironic, since Riliane was the reason her people were dying.

_Kill the Queen! Kill the Queen!_

_Kill the-_

Allen narrowed his eyes in determination. He dropped everything, including the baskets, taking Riliane in one hand and Josephine's reins in the other.

"To the Castle! Now!"

Josephine bolted. Everything felt like it was on hyper-drive, as time seemed to skip and events seem to lose their transitions. Riliane couldn't take her eyes off his face, at his dilated eyes and desperation to reach the Castle.

_"No...how could this be happening? I've dropped the taxes, we were going to give them bread...just when I decide to help them, they turn on me!"_ Her eyes stung with fear, as she turned back. They were advancing up the cliff. _"I'm too late. I've lost control..._

_Control. That was all I wanted in life. Never had I felt it turn back on me."_

The Castle doors bursted open, as Allen dragged the horse in as well. The sound nearly deafened her, but not as loud as the sound of her heart.

"Allen..."

"Riliane, just stay calm. Please-" His response came in a whisper.

"It's all my fault. I deserve this..."

"**No, don't say that!** Come, go to your room. I'll lock the doors. Oliver! Leonhart!"

Amist the terror in her heart, she found some control to listen to him. She sprinted into the foyer, running through the throne room. Her ten-foot tall throne, the one she gave her all her pride, looked like a colossal monster of darkness.

Instead of locking herself in her room, the Queen raced out to the gardens, climbing the massive tree where she and Allen had first kissed. Scaling the tree until she couldn't see the ground anymore, she looked out to see the people...HER people, approach the doors of her Castle.

_"Allen. Oliver. Leonhart. Josephine."_ Instinct or love told her to head down to grab her servant and the others, until she saw him.

There he stood, any trace of fear from before wiped off of his face. The crowd had quieted, stopping at the huge Castle stairs. All souls focused on Allen, who faced them defiantly. His eyes were as cold as steel, but reflected bravery.

"I'm sure you all have a good reason to protest. But you're going to have to go through me first."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Her gaze pleaded to him to surrender, but no such thing happened. What was wrong with her? Why was she giving up on her Castle in the most crucial of times?

The protestors uproared, but were immediately silenced by a new figure. Two, in fact. Her eyes widened in horror, as she scrambled higher to get a better look. Making his way up the steps to Allen was the Blue Kingdom's Prince. Yes, Kyle Marlon. And this time, he has brought a Crimson Warrior with him, clad in armour the colour of blood.

With a knight's helmet pulled over to obscure their face, the Warrior stepped behind her servant. Their steps were strong, yet swift.

"Prince Kyle." Allen glowered at the man, who was now dressed as if this event was something worth dressing up for. Several soldiers accompanied him, excluding the Crimson one. Their faces were all drained of emotions, except duty to serve the heir.

"Ah, Allen. I knew I would see you again. Let's make this time the last."

From a sheath with the Red King's symbol on it, a erubscent sword emerged. The Crimson Warrior brandished it close to Allen's neck, just above a fatal vein. The servant didn't even blink.

"It was you, Kyle. You led the revolt."

"I applaud you, pitiful servant, for noticing that. But I wasn't the one who had _created_ it. Look at all these starving people. Did you think they weren't capable of moving mountains on their own? Like them, I tend to take action due to cause." Kyle's smile looked almost like a madman's, one who had entered the Kingdom last night to build this crazy army.

"Jelousy, Kyle. You are just envious."

_"N-no, Allen! Please don't make him mad."_ Although she hated Prince Kyle, her eyes were on the Warrior. Whatever Allen said was monitored by the silent Crimson.

The sword shone with sunlight as it was raised into the air. Riliane closed her eyes, and upon opening them, it was damp with blood.

And Allen stood there, as calm as ever, with a dark red stain on his collarbone. He made no sound to indicate pain, although now he was trembling. Just the slightest.

"Watch your mouth, you fool. Does it look like I care whether or not I'm still in love with her? Right now, she is a criminal. She's commited a time-elapsed massacre, and had violated her father's will. Now move aside, Allen. I'm done with you."

But he didn't move. Instead, he folded his arms and spat at Kyle's foot.

"No."

The sound of the revolt that followed was pitched as harsh as the crow's calls. The shining blade of death came down. Riliane screamed, just before he was fatally struck, and all eyes were soon on _her_.

Time seemed to stop. The heat from the merciless sun was killing her. She stared at Kyle, at the Red Warrior's non-existent eyes, putting on the bravest face she could manage. She eyed the sword, frozen in mid-air.

Allen's eyes widened with amusement. What was she doing in the tree, when he had told her to take shelter in a room that locks?

**"The Queen is up there! Get her!"**

Immediately, Allen disappeared. The androygnous warrior had abandoned him, allowing the sort-of spy to make his escape.

Her descent consisted of mostly hopping and falling. As she rolled onto the ground, the Queen started sprinting into the gardens. She huddled behind some bramble bushes, quivering with fear. Blood rushed through her head, almost loud enough to drown out the sound of someone approaching her.

"My Queen." A hand took hers, as it always did. She sighed with relief, nearly bursting into tears that he was alive. But all Allen did was run, even with the blood that he left behind. A momento that they were now fugitives.

Soon, her footsteps echoed in the main hall of her Castle. They never stopped running, although they both knew they couldn't run forever. That's why Allen had a plan. He cared not for the concequences on his own life...as long as they were made to save hers.

They stopped inside the ballroom. The servant knew from past experience that the doors were constructed from pure gold. Perfect to hide a secret, and a hell to break open. This is it, he thought. A little colour rushed into his cheeks, and he started to remove his coat, tie, shirt...

"Riliane...I know this will sound strange, but take off your clothes. Please."

"_**Excuse me?**_ In a time like this?!" Her face burned scarlet, still questioning the intentions of his request. The incision made near his neck had stopped bleeding.

"Trust me. We're going to play a little game of dress-up, okay? Let's see...what would a Queen look like, dressed as a servant?"

The tone of his voice was innocent, like a child engaged in a simple swapping game. However, she still sensed his seriousness, his adrenaline. Why was he playing dress up, of all the things in the world? Was it a final chance to relive a childhood game, before both of their lives are taken? Did he want to be a kid again, just before the world they've known falls apart?

Unless he had a plan. And to her, when Allen has a plan, it never fails.

She sighs, giving him a weak smile. She would just have to trust him. "Close your eyes."

It took several strange minutes, but eventually their clothes were switched. Allen's attire felt wonderfully loose to move in, a blessing to a girl who had grown up in corsets. She laughed at the way he looked in her dress, cherishing the simple moments before they lose them altogether.

"Here, Allen." She took apart her black hair bow, tying it around his injury. Her hasty knots were re-adjusted by his exprienced hands, and he hugged her in thanks.

_"How could he be so calm...?"_ She mused, one of the many thoughts that were running through her head. He had just finished tying up her hair when the first knock rebounded off the door. It clattered, yet stood solid.

**"We know you're in there! Come out, before we harm to the soldier and youth!"**

Leonhart...and Oliver! They've captured them. Heavy thuds shook the doors, the handles banging back and forth from each impact.

**"Show yourself, Riliane Lucifen!"**

Allen whisked her away from the impending doom. He opened the doors at the other end of the ballroom, which led outside. Even better, no rebels were present at the moment. _"Perfect,"_ he thought, as they stood together just outside the doorway. His dress rustled in the slight wind, as well as his loose hair.

"Now's your chance, Riliane. Run, now!"

However, her reaction was stunned. "But Leonhart and Oliver would be killed! They're looking for me, Allen."

His face was suddenly up against hers, so close that she could feel his nervous breaths. His eyes glimmered sadly, in their true form. The exact same colour as her's. "Not anymore."

And then suddenly, it hit her. There _was_ a reason why he wanted to switch clothes...

"N-no...please, don't..."

She didn't finish her sentence, as her world was engulfed with tears.

"Shh..." He wiped the tears away, thrusting a small soft bundle into her arms. Her blanket. "It would be fine, I promise. We look exactly alike, so no one would be able to tell the difference."

The now-servant looked at the blanket in her hands, trembling. "How can I let you take my place? I can't let you die..."

"Chrome had always wondered why I never seemed to die. But it was really because I found hope in the tiniest things, things that propell me to keep fighting, to survive." The banging and screaming from the door was reminding him of their current situtation. Time was running out.

"Promise me you will never give up from finding the solution. When I tried to find the solution to my life, I found you. So remember that I will always love you, wherever you happen to be. Whoever you happen to be with. That's the most important of them all, got it?"

She embraced him so tightly that she could've probably suffocated both him and herself. "...don't think I'm ever going to to forget this."

Sharing probably their last kiss, the servant and Queen quickly parted their ways. He had just closed the doors when the other ones bursted open.

**"RILIANE LUCIFEN D'AUTRICHE! YOU ARE HEREBY UNDER ARREST! Surrender quietly and no harm shall be inflicted!"** A bellowing female voice ordered. The Crimson Warrior stood in the doorway, with Kyle standing close by. More than half of the population took up the space behind them.

_"Huh. What do you know. I guess she really does have a gender."_ Allen thought. For the first time in his life, he had encountered a female soldier.

_"Will it be my last?"_

But then his face changed. He went from the tearful Allen he was moments before to Queen Riliane herself. A new identity to take on.

The Queen smiled, so sweet that it didn't seem like she was capable of murdering so many. She turned, facing the Crimson Warrior, who held the sword to the her chest. One that had once been stuffed with bread.

Riliane's innocent grin darkened into a devil's smirk. She stared at where the Warrior's eyes would be, burning through the visor. No fear, no worry, maybe some contempt.

And in that moment, The Red Warrior recognized the face. One that she thought had died along with the other Outsiders, an expression she thought she would never see again.

But duty comes before anything else. Her faced hardened, dismissing the encounter as Azure soldiers arrested the ever-smiling Queen.

"Guards, burn the Castle!" She ordered. But what she wanted most was for his face to burn away from her mind.

* * *

**a/n: Germaine recognized Allen, when Kyle could not. Heheh :D**

**Yep, so this is the infamous part in SOE. What comes next through, is even more well known. You know what I'm talking about D':**

**Anyways, since this is so twisted, don't worry about anyone dying. I'll fix that ;)**

**Thank you again for your reviews! XD **


	12. Clockwork Maiden

**a/n: Hello again XD**

**I like writing this. I like writing Luka :3**

**Enjoy!**

**Elluka the Clockwork Maiden: Luka Megurine**

* * *

She ran. Her legs carried her across the forested expanse, exhausted to the point of numbness. At some point, a certain Verdigris girl had shared this action, sprinting through the woods for her life. But let's put that thought aside, for a second.

Turning back, she could see her brilliant Castle in flames. Bright, brilliant flames, twisting up and down her only home. Tears streamed down her face, as the uncanny moment hit her. Everything she had known, everyone she loved was gone in a matter of minutes. But she stood up each time she fell, his words still fresh in her mind:

_"Promise me you will never give up from finding the solution. When I tried to find the solution to my life, I found you. So remember that I will always love you, wherever you happen to be. Whoever you happen to be with. That's the most important of them all, got it?"_

Finally, she collapsed against a stone tower. She didn't even bother questioning it, as she sunk down into the sallow grass. Nothing seems solid, through her wet vision. All she did was think about him, the one she possessed the clothes of, as sleep took her away.

The smell of fire still reached her as she slept, and she could smell the fear in it.

For what seemed like an eternity later, Riliane finally cracked her eyes open. She slept like a rock, cold and dreamless. When she awoke, everything hit her like brick, and she found herself in tears again.

This time, she was on a bed. It was simple little cot, quite different from the queen-sized bed she had lived on. An old blanket had been wrapped around her, and she suddenly wondered where her yellow one was. Or more importantly, where _she_ was.

Her eyes adjusted to the dimness, even though it was morning. Riliane was in a tower...most likely the one she had fallen against, with nothing but a window. She had no idea how she even got here. But there were shelves of strange condiments, a little desk, which possessed a crystal globe. Up above, all sorts of trinkets and plants were hung, ranging from machines to fragrant herbs. _"Where the hell am I..?"_ She thought vaguely. One of the plants dangling above her was a yellow violet. She struggled to recall the name of it.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" A soft, yet excited voice startled her. Riliane twisted around, ready to punch someone. The speaker of the voice wasn't next to her, but rather sitting on the edge of the window. Watching her.

"Who...who are..." The Queen tightened the blanket around her, in defensive mode.

The girl, who had flowing pink hair, grinned. "I'm Elluka. Clockwork maiden. Or sorceress to you folks." She flopped into a chair, suddenly exasperated. "But what do I know?"

Riliane stared. Pink hair, sharp blue eyes... "You're...a Magentian?" Haven't they been extinct for a thousand years?

"Bingo, you lucky duck. But it doesn't matter. I don't even care anymore. I'm just glad someone came."

"W-what do you mean?"

Elluka suddenly jumped up, and looked at the former queen in the eye. She was tall and slim, wearing a white laced dress that made her look younger than she seems. But she was smiling...was there a joke Riliane didn't know about? "Just who do you think you are, Miss? You didn't even introduce yourself. I just want to know who I'm up against. Who is this _person_ I rescued."

_"So she was the one who took me in..."_ Riliane sighed, and then noticed that Allen's clothes were gone. Instead, she wore some brown dress that smelled of herbs.

"Very well. I'm Riliane of the Yellow Kingdom. I was the Queen, until...things changed."

"You are a Queen?" Elluka's eyes sparkled, Riliane's presence suddenly exciting her. "That's amazing! Don't you have a crown?"

She absently touched her head where one used to sit. Tears blinded her vision, as everything came back to her. "About that..."

And so, Riliane found herself telling the stranger what had happened. She left out his name, but told Elluka about Allen, what he had done to save her life. And what had happened before, that had caused it. The walls were so thick and ancient, she trusted it with her secret. Because chances are, these same walls kept many more of them.

Elluka was wide-eyed and fascinated with every little detail, but eventually feeling her sadness as well. Eventually, she was left silent as Riliane's story ended with herself stranded in the woods...right where her tower was.

"Whoa. I didn't know. I thought you were a guy at first..."

Then Elluka told Riliane about herself. Elluka was the last Magentian. She was a thousand years told, back when they were a small village. Then a plague struck, which affected all the Kingdoms, but wiped out the Pink people due to them living unprotected in the forest. She was a Clockwork maiden, which was someone who looked after the Clocktower and its abilities...to control time. During the plague, she isolated herself in the tower, which prevented her from catching the disease. She stayed there until the plague was over, and several years after that. Then they grew to hundreds, then thousands...

"Since the beginning of time, I was apprenticed to the Clockmaster. I've spent all my days in the tower, never going out. All the machines, flowers, and inventions were gathered or created by him. But he left a few days before the plague, as he had predicted it. I've never saw him again. But he had cast a spell, leaving me and everything here immune to time." Elluka gazed solemnly around the tower.

"I was so afraid of the outside world, you know? Who knew what was out there? So I refrained inside this tower, where I've been for all my life. But I wanted a friend, so badly. Immortality isn't just a blessing, Riliane. It can get so lonely sometimes..."

"Had there been others before me...?" She asked.

"Yes." Elluka gave her a tired smile. "But you're the first one that stayed, and listened. I was so excited for a new friend, one who was a Queen. I mean, is that awesome or what? But you better go save your servant guy, because he's more important to you than I could ever be. I mean, you _are_ going to save him, right?"

_"Allen..."_ Riliane thought, on the verge of tears again. Elluka noticed this, and squeezed both of her hands. Riliane squeezed back.

"I'm going to save him. We've made a promise, after all." She looked up, at the pink-haired girl who looked the same age as her, but was a millennium older. "And I'll make a promise to you. As much as I would love to be your friend, I find that leaving you in the tower alone is not what friends do. So I figured that once this is over, once Allen is safe...I'll come back, and I'll stay. I promise."

Even though Riliane felt bad about just leaving a girl who had been alone for so long, Elluka smiled so warmly that it was like she had saved her life. Which was ironic because it was Riliane who had been saved...twice.

"Thank you...so much.."

Letting go of her hands, Elluka walked over to her crystal globe.

"So...if you are going to save this guy, you'd better know where he is." She smiled at her, moving her hands around the ball until it started glowing amethyst and fuchsia. Ancient language came out of her mouth, and she held Allen's tie in her hands, focussing on it. Just as Riliane was questioning where she got the tie, a scene emerged.

* * *

"Don't feel emotion. Just absorb it." He told himself over and over. But he had almost lost that habit completely.

Instead, he turned his head towards the only window in the little stone room, streaks of light providing the only warmth that the cell contained. The bars of iron severed them though, making the same bars across his face. He never looked so vulnerable, huddled in a ragged blanket in the corner where the light shone brightest, in attempt to hide the parts that would give him away. He had taken the bow off from around his neck, since it might raise suspicion, and just held it in the sun. Contemplating it.

"I'm sorry I dirtied it." Was all he said. If he had said anything else, he would've had become close to crying. But he wanted to save his tears for happier times, because crying of joy was better than weeping for your fate.

Every part of him knew he was in danger, but he smiled in spite of himself. He smiled because of Riliane, not knowing that she was miles away from him, surrounded by stone walls and a blanket. Just like him.

"Riliane D'autriche Lucifen!" A stern male voice boomed, followed by the creaking of cell door. He knew every inch of this Azure dungeon, because he had been imprisoned here before. But this time, he didn't even try to escape. Time takes its toll on people.

"Come with us. Any attempt to flee with result in execution on the spot." The Crimson guard's visor covered his eyes. Several more like him appeared, with loaded guns. Allen had never seen a gun before, and eyed it with whatever curiosity he had left. The Azures were always ahead with technology. If a weapon was a technology. The Azures and Crimsons must be working together now, against the Xanthines.

"Why don't you just kill me here?" He questioned, keeping his voice higher than usual, pitched perfectly with Riliane's royal accent. He had practiced it during his time in the cell. "Either way, I'm going to end up dead. Besides, most people would want to die where no one can hear them, rather than before an open crowd where everyone hates her guts."

"Oh, and lose your _oh-so-special_ pride? King's orders. You're to appear for your trial, unlike how you do it in YOUR Kingdom." The guard replied sharply.

He stood up, walking towards them. "What Kingdom? Everyone has turned against me. Courtesy to their beloved Prince-"

"That's enough, you filthy Xathine!" One of them tried to strike him, but the others blocked him. If Allen were some other prisoner, they would've beaten him senseless long ago.

"We were told not to touch the Queen. Kyle's orders." He reasoned.

"IF THAT LITTLE RAT DOESN'T SHUT HER TRAP I'LL-" Many people of Crimson origin have temperamental issues, which gave them their spark.

"Gentlemen." Allen walked out, with the blanket still draped around him. "You've spoken. Now, let's get this over with."

* * *

Elluka had been struggling to get the vision going, and now it the burden eventually caused her to shut the scene down. The crystal ball faded back to its original colour, and Elluka collapsed onto the table in fatigue.

"No!" Riliane yelped, as she wanted to know more. The trial will determine whether or not he will live. And for how long, at that.

She sighed, checking to see if Elluka was okay. The Magentian stood up from her chair, demanded what Riliane saw. As she recounted her observations, the pink-haired girl felt slightly guilty.

"Darn it...I'm really sorry." By the way she had said it, Riliane knew that she isn't able to tune back in. Probably her ability takes a long time to recharge, and that extended use drained it.

"No, it's not your fault." She took his tie in her palm, running her thumb across it. "I don't know what's going to happen to him. But I'm not going to just sit here for him to find out." She closed her hand around it. "He's in the Blue Kingdom, with Red guards. Not a good mix. I need to get him before Kyle does."

"So...you're leaving then?" Elluka asked softly. Looking up to meet her sad blue eyes, Riliane suddenly felt bad about leaving her. She nodded, solemnly, slipping a ring off of her finger.

"Here." She pressed the golden object into Elluka's palm, as a look filled with wonder dawned upon her face. "Until we meet again?"

A look of pure hope was her answer. Elluka nodded, the tears forming in her eyes. Her pastel pink hair swooshed around her thighs, as she passed a satchel which Riliane guessed she had prepared beforehand for her. She also handed her Allen's clothes (which had been cleaned), and her yellow blanket.

"My Master had some oranges that he had grown a long time ago. Everything stays young, so they're edible." Elluka placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, and remember how you said that you can't remember anything up until you've become Queen? Well, I think it's maybe because of hypnotism. Like, a process in which a watch is used to erase memory. I don't know, it's just a hunch."

Riliane was taken aback. Hypnotism?

"So I've included just the thing..." She continued explaining. "...a reverse pocket watch. That will help you with remembering. But there are reasons why some events are forgotten. You have to be prepared on what you'll recover."

The former Queen thanked her, although the word haunted her mind. Who would hypnotize her, and why? Did the same happen to Allen?

What had happened seven years ago?

Bidding their last farewell, Elluka vanished. The disappearence caused the tower to emit a blinding light, causing her to shield her eyes. When the reddish coloured ghosts left her eyes, she found nobody left. The tower she had been in had seemingly never existed.

It was a room filled with humming gears. Several levers controlled their performance, but there was nothing else. There was no bed, no crystal ball, and no knick-knacks hanging from the ceiling. Instead, the room seemed even more stony and desolate than before, the expanse covered with cobwebs.

An entire section of the wall was replaced with the back of a ticking clock, enormous in size. It was ticking counter-clockwise, the numbers reversed. Riliane concluded that she was behind the clock on the inside, witnessing its inner workings. Each tick sounded like a heartbeat.

However, in the thick cover of dust that slept on the wall, someone had drew a stick figure of a long-haired girl with a finger. Next to it was a tall man in ancient clothes and a monacle, old enough to be her father. They were holding hands.

But beside them, on the other side of the little girl, was another person. She held the girl's hand too, and smiling like the rest of them. Her hair was short, she had a robe and crown.

Riliane immediately smiled.

* * *

**a/n: First person Riliane had met outside of her castle, I bet. And probably the only one she didn't try to execute XD**

**I've sworn the finish this to the best of my ability...honestly, I have only a faint sense of how it will end :) You'll see.**

**In the meantime, stay tuned for my painfully slow chapters. Exams are coming up, but I'll update. For sure. :)**


End file.
